Gdy śpię, me oczy widzą ciebie we śnie
by euphoria814
Summary: - Odwołaj fotografów – powiedział krótko i rzeczowo. - Derek – jęknęła. - Na razie nie opuszczę tego budynku – poinformował ją sztywno. - Coś się stało? Wszystko w porządku? Masz infekcję? Czytałam, że możesz czuć się gorzej, ale może to tylko znieczulenie. Twoje ciało sporo przyjęło – zaczęła pospiesznie, ale słyszał zmartwienie w jej głosie.
1. Chapter 1

**Dla Lucifers, ponieważ prosiła o stereka, a ja miałam w planach napisać kontynuację Berła i korony specjalnie dla niej, ale to się przedłuża w nieskończoność, więc coś w zamian :) Mam nadzieję, że ten tekst ci się spodoba :)**

 **Tymczasowo nie podaję ratingu, bo chociaż mam zarys całości nie mam pewności jak to będzie wyglądać w kwestiach szczegółów.**

 **CampNaNo w grze :)**

 **tytuł to cytaty z wierszu Williama Szekspira**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Derek nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek zostanie dawcą, co było śmieszne, bo całkiem świadomie oddał swoje komórki do banku krwi. Pamiętał ten dzień dokładnie, ponieważ Laura wybrała dla niego ubranie, zmuszając go do założenia koszulki polo, której z własnej woli nawet by nie kupił. Wyglądał jednak doskonale we wszystkich czasopismach, które opublikowały jego zdjęcia. Nie spodziewał się bynajmniej, że w dwa lata później zadzwoni jego prywatny telefon, a spokojny głos kobiety oznajmi mu, że jest w stanie uratować komuś życie.

Nie powiedzieli mu ile lat miał biorca. Jedynie tyle, że mają do czynienia z alfą. Musiał przylecieć z Nowego Jorku na kilka dni, ponieważ zamierzali hospitalizować go przez pewien czas po zabiegu. Nie był niebezpieczny dla jego życia, ale potrzebował spokoju po znieczuleniu i obserwacji. Laura twierdziła, że nie musiał się na to godzić, szczególnie teraz, kiedy rozpoczynali kampanię, ale był Alfą Nowego Jorku i chciał się czuć jak obrońca ludzi, którzy powierzyli mu tę pozycję. Nie zmieniało tego wcale, że ratował kogoś w Kalifornii Północnej, kto nawet nie pozna jego imienia, bo przepisy dotyczące spotkań z biorcą były dość restrykcyjne. Przynajmniej miał się dowiedzieć czy przeszczep się przyjął. Gdyby oddawał szpik dla kogoś w Finlandii nie wiedziałby nawet tyle.

\- Negocjuję z nimi – powiedziała Laura przez telefon, kiedy ocknął się po zabiegu.

\- Chryste – ziewnął.

\- Zmieniłam zdanie to byłby świetny chwyt marketingowy. To, że nie robisz tego dla swojej reklamy jest jeszcze lepsze. Może ktoś od nas da cynk prasie, że jesteś w szpitalu w San Francisco. Potem wydasz oświadczenie, że oddałeś szpik, ale nie znasz biorcy, co przecież jest prawdą, Derek. Jeśli ten szczęśliwiec będzie chciał się z tobą skontaktować, to będzie jego sprawa – ciągnęła dalej Laura. – Obejdziemy ich przepisy, ty zrobiłeś już swoją rzecz po swojemu, a to nadal przyda się w naszej kampanii – poinformowała go siostra.

\- Jesteś… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Wiem, że ci to śmierdzi, ale tylko cudem udało ci się wylecieć cichcem z Nowego Jorku na początku cholernej kampanii, braciszku. Jeśli namierzą cię przez przypadek to tylko zrządzenie losu, a ja nie lubię zdawać się na przypadek. Jeśli masz się pojawiać w mediach, to tylko ponieważ to zaplanowaliśmy – wyjaśniła mu i naprawdę rozumiał jej punkt widzenia.

Ich rodzina przez pewien czas lądowała na pierwszych stronach gazet z całkiem odmiennych powodów. Peter miał tendencję do imprezowania, chociaż ich matka tego nie popierała. Kariera polityczna ojca wisiała na włosku, a potem wydarzył się pożar. I wszyscy zginęli. Hale'owie teraz stanowili jedną z najmniejszych watah w Nowym Jorku, ale dzięki Laurze nigdy ich rodzina nie straciła znaczenia w mieście i całym kraju. Odbudowywali imperium rodziców, chociaż kiedy tylko któreś z nich zostawało sfotografowane z kieliszkiem alkoholu wspomnienie Petera wracało, jakby jego wuj nie był martwy od ponad dziesięciu lat.

Opinia publiczna nie wybaczała.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała Laura.

\- Jestem skołowany – przyznał, ale prawie nie czuję biodra – dodał i odwinął prześcieradło.

Na jego skórze formował się już siniak niezbyt dużej wielkości.

\- Znieczulenie zapewne ma swoje skutki uboczne – powiedziała jego siostra. – Nie wyobrażam sobie ile musieli ci tego podać, żeby zwalić cię z nóg.

\- Dla alf to trudniejsze – przypomniał jej.

Oddawanie krwi nie było łatwe, kiedy jego rany goiły się same, dlatego większość starała się unikać szpitali. To był jeden z powodów, dla których Laura nastawała, aby stał się przykładem dla pozostałych. Oddał próbki do banku, ponieważ potrzebowali dobrej prasy w tamtym okresie i dopiero teraz przestał tego żałować. Nie przepadał za robieniem czegokolwiek na pokaz, ale to po raz pierwszy miało dobry finał. Uratował komuś życie. Miał wrażenie, jakby nadzieja wstępowała w niego ponownie.

\- Szkoda, że biorcą nie jest jakaś mała bezbronna omega – rzuciła jego siostra.

\- Twój cynizm mnie zabija – odparł.

\- Gdyby nie mój pragmatyzm – poprawiła go. – Nie bylibyśmy w tym miejscu, braciszku. Poza tym ktoś musi cię pilnować. Masz o wiele za dobre serce. Chcę, żeby zrobili ci zdjęcia przed szpitalem, kiedy będą cię wypisywali. Jakim cudem prasa już teraz nie pakuje się tam oknami i drzwiami? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mam narzekać na to, że nareszcie jakaś placówka zapewniła mi prywatność? – zakpił.

\- Jesteś nieudacznikiem – odparła. – Nie potrafisz myśleć strategicznie – dodała.

\- Ja też cię kocham – westchnął.

ooo

Wyszedł z sali z trudem, czując się trochę dziwnie, że nie towarzyszy mu żaden ochroniarz, ale oddział był ściśle zabezpieczony. Pacjenci znajdujący się na tym piętrze sporo przeszli i personel starał się nie doprowadzać do sporej liczby odwiedzin. Bakterie były ich największym wrogiem, kiedy już poradzili sobie z własnymi ciałami. Derek potrafił wyobrazić sobie raka krwi, toczącego powoli jego ciało i tym bardziej doceniał szczęście, które miał.

Zaproponowano mu wózek inwalidzki, ale na pewno nie zamierzał dać się sfotografować na nim przed szpitalem. Samochód miał czekać przed drzwiami, a on miał udać, że przemyka cichcem. Nic innego niż robili przez ostatnie lata.

Lekarz, który przyjmował go na oddział, przygotował już dla niego wypis i pozostawało mu jedynie złożyć swój własny podpis. Zamierzał w przyszłości zastanowić się nad datkiem dla tego miejsca. Nikt nie traktował go jakoś specjalnie, chociaż musieli znać jego twarz z telewizji. Ci ludzie naprawdę nieśli pomoc, nie jak te lalki fundacji, które spotykał na balach charytatywnych wcześniej. Najchętniej przebywałby właśnie z nimi.

\- Derek? – spytał ktoś niepewnie.

Odwrócił się instynktownie, oczekując prawie tego, że oślepi go flesz aparatu, ale młody mężczyzna, który wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku, stał jak sparaliżowany na środku korytarza. Sam miał wrażenie, jakby czas się zatrzymał.

\- Stiles – powiedział jedynie.

\- Derek – westchnął mężczyzna i coś dziwnego się pojawiło w jego wzroku.

Miał wrażenie, że Stiles zacznie zaraz płakać, co na pewno nie było reakcją, której się spodziewał. Nie liczył, że spotkają się jeszcze kiedykolwiek, ale najwyraźniej los zgotował dla niego coś z goła innego.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Stilesowi. – Derek – załkał i to przyciągnęło uwagę lekarza.

\- Panie Stilinski? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał mężczyzna.

Stiles zakrył usta i zaczął się trząść, a potem potrząsać głową z taką siłą, że Derek zaczął się zastanawiać czy zaraz sobie nie skręci sam karku. Zdenerwowanie zmieszane z ulgą, które biło z jego ciała prawie przyćmiewało wszystko inne.

\- Musisz tutaj zostać – powiedział Stiles nagle, podchodząc do niego o wiele bliżej.

Nie widzieli się ponad dziesięć lat. Nawet jedenaście, ale te złote oczy pamiętał do dzisiaj.

\- Musisz tutaj zostać. Daj mi tylko wytłumaczyć – podjął ponownie Stiles. – O mój Boże – wyrwało mu się. – Powiedział pan, że przeszczep może zostać odrzucony – zaczął mężczyzna, patrząc na skonsternowanego lekarza. – Chryste, szukałem cię tak długo, a ty stoisz tutaj jak gdyby nigdy nic – przerwał sam sobie i to było przyjemnie znajome. – Słuchaj, Derek, wiem, że nie widzieliśmy się jedenaście lat, ale… Moja córka ma białaczkę. Dzisiaj miała przeszczep i istnieje ogromne ryzyko, że zostanie odrzucony, bo ani ja ani ojciec nie mogliśmy zostać dawcami, a jeśli dawcą jest członek rodziny, ryzyko się zmniejsza. Tak twierdzi lekarz – podjął Stiles pospiesznie.

\- Panie Stilinski, rozumiem, że ma pan jak najlepsze intencje, ale dawcą nie może zostać ktokolwiek. Wiem, że ma pan dobre intencje, ale już to tłumaczyłem – wyjaśnił lekarz i wydawało się, że nie przeprowadzali po raz pierwszy tej rozmowy.

\- Nie, nie rozumie pan. On jest drugim ojcem – powiedział Stiles, patrząc na lekarza swoimi wielkimi złotymi oczami. – On jest drugim ojcem. Nie mogłem go znaleźć, ale jest. Musimy przeprowadzić badania. Wiem, że Maya przeszła dwa dni temu jeden przeszczep, ale jeśli go odrzuci, on jest jedyną szansą mojej córki – warknął mężczyzna.

Derek spojrzał na niego w pełnym szoku.

\- Córki? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Stiles odwrócił się do niego pospiesznie.

\- Wiem, że to wiele, ale nie możesz jej tak zostawić – powiedział mężczyzna. – Po prostu nie możesz…

\- Panie Stilinski – zaczął lekarz.

\- Przeszczep dwa dni temu? – upewnił się Derek. – Oddawałem szpik dwa dni temu. Alfie. Nie wiem poza tym nic.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

Lekarz zaczął przeglądać karty, ale Derek wiedział jak rzadko trafiali się dawcy. Uprzedzono go, że może być jedyną szansą dla tej alfy. W końcu zgodność genetyczna nie była codziennością, chociaż coraz więcej osób rejestrowało się w bankach takich jak ten w Nowym Jorku. Uprzedzono go, że baza była ogólnoświatowa i mógł oddawać szpik nawet dla kogoś w Bangladeszu, gdyby to było konieczne.

\- Alfie – powtórzył słabo Stiles. – Tutaj był tylko jeden przeszczep dwa dni temu – dodał.

ooo

Laura odebrała telefon po pierwszym dzwonku i Derek czuł się trochę jak tchórz, ale zamknął się w pokoju lekarza, który przeprowadzał pobranie jego szpiku. Dłonie trzęsły mu się niemożliwie. Stiles pomknął do swojej córki, upewniając się, że lekarze mieli jego numer telefonu. Tak na wszelki wypadek – powiedział. Derek jednak niewiele słyszał. Niewiele do niego dochodziło.

\- Odwołaj fotografów – powiedział krótko i rzeczowo.

\- Derek – jęknęła.

\- Na razie nie opuszczę tego budynku – poinformował ją sztywno.

\- Coś się stało? Wszystko w porządku? Masz infekcję? Czytałam, że możesz czuć się gorzej, ale może to tylko znieczulenie. Twoje ciało sporo przyjęło – zaczęła pospiesznie, ale słyszał zmartwienie w jej głosie.

\- Spotkałem Stilesa – przerwał jej. – Alfa, której oddawałem szpik to jego córka. Jestem jej ojcem – powiedział, smakując każde słowo na języku bardzo ostrożnie.

Lekarz coś mówił do niego, tłumaczył mu, że przepisy były takie, że nigdy nie powinni się ze Stilesem nawet spotkać. Trzymali go na tym oddziale, przez względy bezpieczeństwa. Ordynator stwierdził, że będzie miał największą prywatność właśnie tutaj. Cały czas przewijały się kwestie jego personalnych danych i ten beta nie mówił nic o jego córce. Stiles milczał, jakby był porażony faktem, że jego córka dostała jednak odpowiedni szpik.

\- Czekaj? Co ty mówisz? Naćpali cię? – spytała Laura pospiesznie. – Ten Stiles, którego spotkałeś raz w Beacon Hills i spędziłeś z nim jedną noc? Po jednej nocy macie razem dziecko? Zastanów się nad tym Derek. Twoja twarz jest w każdych wiadomościach. Nie wydaje ci się to ani trochę podejrzane? – spytała.

Nie był pewien co myśleć. Miał taką pustkę w głowie jak nigdy.

\- Zbieżność genetyczna. Szukał mnie, kiedy okazało się, że mała jest chora i jego strona rodziny nie może być dawcami. Nie znał mojego nazwiska. Tylko imię i pewnie sądził, że jestem gdzieś z okolicy, ale nie udało mu się – powiedział, chociaż to było oczywiste.

Derek przebywał przez ten cały czas w Nowym Jorku.

\- Jestem dawcą szpiku dla niej. Pokrewieństwo to prawie pewność – westchnął. – Wiesz jakie są szanse na znalezienie dawcy w takim przypadku – dodał.

\- Wiem i wiem, że jakieś istnieją. Nie mówię, że to zaplanował. Jedynie, że skorzystał z sytuacji. Zobaczył ciebie, dodał dwa do dwóch i wyszła z tego historia. Nie rób nic na razie. Nie udzielaj żadnych oświadczeń, bo inaczej się z tego nie wygrzebiesz Derek – powiedziała. – Dzisiaj w nocy będę u ciebie. Masz zakaz udzielania wywiadów.

\- Laura – westchnął.

\- Jesteś zmęczony i skonfundowany. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek to wykorzystał – rzuciła, zanim rozłączyła się.

ooo

Stilesa nie było nigdzie w polu widzenia, kiedy w końcu wyszedł z gabinetu lekarza. Na tym piętrze nie było wielu sal, ale te do których wstęp był ograniczony przepisami były dobrze opisane, więc zaglądał po kolei przez szybki aż trafił do tej, gdzie Stiles okutany w fartuch jednorazowy przeczesywał palcami włosy pobladłej dziewczynki. Miała maskę na twarzy, która zapewne miała powstrzymać dodatkowo bakterie przed dostaniem się do jej ust. Kroplówki, które podłączono do jej chudych ramion sprawiały, że wyglądała na jeszcze mniejszą. Mogła mieć około dziesięciu lat, co potwierdzało wersję Stilesa.

Próbował nad tym pomyśleć na spokojnie, ale to nie było łatwe. Spotkali się tylko raz, ale to było najlepsze dwanaście godzin jego życia. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z nikim tak szczerze i tak długo. Znał Stilesa i wiedział, że chłopak nie okłamałby go. Nie dziesięć lat temu, ale teraz wszyscy się zmienili, a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie.

Stiles przeczesywał jej włosy nadal, chociaż mała zasypiała, najwyraźniej zmęczona. Mężczyzna podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na niego, jakby zorientował się, że jest obserwowany. Derek miał ochotę się schować, a jednocześnie nie mógł odlepić stóp od ziemi. Stiles spoglądał na niego dość długo i nie widział jego ust ani nosa, ukrytych pod jednorazową maseczką, ale te oczy potrafiły wyrazić tak wiele.

Nie rozmawiali, ponieważ Stilinski nie wyszedł z sali córki przez całe popołudnie. Pielęgniarki wchodziły do środka i zmieniały kroplówki. Część z nich zamieniała kilka zdań ze Stilesem. Lekarz zajrzał dwukrotnie i Derek nie słyszał żadnej z tych rozmów. Wszystko odbywało się za zamkniętymi drzwiami i nie miał pojęcia dlaczego jeszcze tutaj stał, ale w końcu jedna z pielęgniarek podsunęła mu krzesło, które przyjął z wdzięcznością.

To był najbardziej ciszy oddział, który odwiedził. Słyszał jedynie równomierne stukanie na klawiaturze i od czasu do czasu dźwięki wzywanych pielęgniarek do sal, gdzie skończyły się pacjentom kroplówki. Nie wiedział, że tak w małym ciele mieściło się tak wiele płynów, ale córka Stilesa była cały czas do czegoś podłączana. Mierzono jej temperaturę i poklepywano po plecach.

Laura znalazła go siedzącego przed szybką i Derek nie mógł oderwać wzroku od uśmiechu Stilesa, kiedy mała nareszcie otworzyła oczy. Rozmawiali o czymś, chociaż wyraźnie była zmęczona. Stiles powiedział coś do niej, a jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy, a potem spojrzała w jego kierunku i uniosła rękę, jakby chciała do niego pomachać. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce przestało bić. Stiles musiał jej pomóc, bo była zbyt słaba na ruch, ale to i tak było niesamowite.

\- To naprawdę twoja córka – powiedziała Laura zszokowana.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Popatrz na jej oczy. Tylko alfy Hale mają ten kolor – rzuciła.

Faktycznie oczy małej były intensywnie zielone. Ich geny były silne, ale nie sądził, że to będzie widoczne w aż tak młodym wieku.

Stiles pogłaskał ją po głowie, kiedy zamykała oczy, zasypiając ponownie i bardzo ostrożnie wyszedł z sali, ściągając z siebie fartuch i rękawiczki. Wszystko wrzucił do kosza, który znajdował się tuż przy drzwiach. Wyglądał na prawie odprężonego, chociaż spiął się nieznacznie na widok Laury.

\- Uhm, dobry wieczór – powiedział ostrożnie Stiles. – Chyba się nie znamy. Jestem Stiles, tata Mayi. Chciałem, chciałem podziękować, bo pani mąż zrobił coś naprawdę wspaniałego – dodał ostrożnie.

Derekowi nie umknęło, że nie wspomniał o jego ojcostwie.

\- Laura – odparła jego siostra, unosząc brew do góry.

Ścisnęła nawet dłoń Stilesa powstrzymując się od głupkowatych komentarzy.

\- Siostra Dereka – uściśliła.

Stiles wydawał się dość zaskoczony, ale opanował się pospiesznie i wziął głębszy wdech, kiedy na niego spojrzał.

\- Słuchaj, chciałem przeprosić za tamto – powiedział pospiesznie mężczyzna. – Maya miała gorączkę, to dzieje się czasem, kiedy przeszczep jest odrzucany. To była nasza jedyna szansa. Byłem pewny, że ona umrze – wyjaśnił.

\- Czyli to nie jest córka Dereka? – spytała rzeczowo Laura.

\- Och – wyrwało się Stilesowi i zaczerwienił się wściekle. – Jest, nie chciałem tylko tego przekazywać w ten sposób – przyznał, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Pomachała mi – wtrącił Derek niepewnie. – Co jej powiedziałeś?

Stiles wydawał się początkowo nie rozumieć, ale uśmiechnął się do niego kwaśno.

\- Powiedziałem jej, że to ty jesteś dawcą. Dzieci tutaj rozumieją te pojęcia dość dobrze. Ona wie co to oznacza, chociaż ma tylko dziesięć lat. Sporo przeszła, nie zarzuciłbym jej informacjami o tobie – prychnął Stiles. – Nie jestem, aż tak chaotyczny, żeby…

\- Jesteś chaotyczny – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Masz ADHD – przypomniał mu.

Stiles wydawał się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Pamiętasz takie rzeczy – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. – Faktycznie nadpobudliwość to jedna z moich cech, ale to trochę się zmniejszyło później. Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć, że to były ciężkie trzy dni. Pogorszyło się jej, powiedzieli, że mają dawcę i później zaczęła odrzucać przeszczep. Walczymy z tym cholerstwem od roku. Wiem, że mamy cholerne szczęście, ale… - urwał i wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego.

Derek nie wyobrażał sobie przechodzić czegoś takiego samemu.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdybyś mi powiedział co teraz – westchnął Stiles.

\- Co? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Szukałem cię, przyznaję, ale… Nie wiem co teraz. Chcesz ją poznać? – spytał wprost Stiles. – Nie zmuszę cię do tego, ale skoro mam okazję, chciałbym móc jej powiedzieć trochę więcej o tobie, kiedy spyta kto jest jej ojcem. Historia, którą mam na pewno nie nadaje się dla dzieci – dodał, czerwieniąc się wściekle, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę co powiedział. – Wiem, że to jest wiele do przetrawienia i, że jesteś z Nowego Jorku. Nie wyobrażam sobie po prostu… Zostań chociaż dzień i zastanów się nad tym. Ona nie będzie na ciebie zła czy coś. Powiedziałem jej, że nie zostawiłeś nas. Po prostu o nas nie wiedziałeś. I że pewnie ucieszyłbyś się, gdybyś nas znalazł, ale… - urwał. – Wiem, że to nie jest łatwe do przetrawienia. I nie mówię, że masz podejmować decyzję teraz. Pewnie bilety z Nowego Jorku kosztowały majątek, a San Fran to niespecjalnie tanie miasto, ale mają tutaj pokoje dla rodzin pacjentów, którzy pozostają tutaj czasem miesiącami. Pogadam z lekarzem i może uda się to zorganizować tak, że zarezerwujemy jeden na mojego ojca i zostaniesz tam do jutra? – spytał Stiles z nadzieją. – Maya dzisiaj będzie spać całą noc. W zasadzie dopiero zaczęła się budzić. Jest dość słaba, ale może jutro…

\- Proponujesz mojemu bratu, żeby został tutaj? – spytała Laura, marszcząc brwi.

Stiles zaczął nerwowo drapać się po karku i jego policzki niemal płonęły.

\- Jeśli tylko chcesz ją poznać. Mogę jej nawet nie powiedzieć kim jesteś. Dawcy to też ktoś specjalny. Dałeś jej życie – powiedział pospiesznie Stiles.

\- Drugi raz – wtrąciła Laura.

\- Tak, w zasadzie masz rację – rzucił Stiles i zrobił głębszy wdech. – Proszę cię tylko, żebyś nie wyjeżdżał od razu – powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

ooo

Laura wynajęła dla nich pokoje w hotelu. Dziennikarze nie czekali na nich przed szpitalem ani w żadnym innym miejscu. Nie był pewien nawet czy był w stanie funkcjonować. Maya była jego córką, widział to w jej oczach. Miała brwi Hale'ów. Kiedy opanował się na tyle, aby faktycznie coś do niego dochodziło, zaczął zauważać te wszystkie drobiazgi.

\- Wygląda jak Cora – powiedziała Laura, odkładając swoją torebkę na fotel.

Nie mógł nie przyznać jej racji. Ich najmłodsza siostra zginęła wraz z rodzicami. Teraz miałaby dwadzieścia jeden lat. Maya była dokładnie w jej wieku, kiedy Cora zmarła w pożarze.

\- Albo faktycznie nas nie zna, albo świetnie udaje – powiedziała Laura.

\- Nie Stiles – westchnął.

\- Cały czas to powtarzasz. Znałeś go jeden dzień jedenaście lat temu, Derek. Ludzie się zmieniają. Pewnie nie skończył szkoły, mieszka z ojcem i będzie miał rekordowe rachunki za opiekę medyczną za małą – rzuciła Laura.

\- Gdyby chciał, alimenty miałby od ręki – odparł Derek, starając się brzmieć racjonalnie. – Ale dał mi wybór. Kazał mi się zastanowić.

Laura przewróciła oczami.

\- Wiem, że chcesz ją poznać, ale nie możesz przeprowadzić się do Kalifornii. Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? – spytała wprost. – Jesteś Alfą Nowego Jorku. Startujesz do fotelu gubernatora – przypomniała mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Mam tydzień, zanim będę musiał wrócić – stwierdził tylko.

Otworzyła usta, ale szybko je zamknęła na widok jego miny.

\- Wiem, że jesteś w szoku, że masz córkę i wiem co czujesz. Wierz lub nie, ale jestem ciotką. Derek, to jednak coś więcej. Ona będzie chciała cię poznać, a kiedy to zrobi, urywanie z nią kontaktu to bestialstwo – powiedziała. – Zamierzasz wywalczyć opiekę? Wiesz, że nie może zostać oficjalnie twoim dzieckiem. Jeśli prasa wyniuchałaby, że masz dziesięcioletnią córkę, nie uwierzyliby, że to czysty zbieg okoliczności. Sądziliby, że ukrywałeś ją przez cały czas.

\- Ale to nieprawda – powiedział słabo, chociaż akurat to się nie liczyło i wiedział o tym doskonale. – Poza tym Stiles nie może jej powiedzieć od tak, że się znalazłem. Na razie przedstawi mnie jako dawcę i zobaczymy co będzie dalej.

\- Już podjąłeś decyzję – odgadła Laura bez trudu.

\- Podjąłem ją jedenaście lat temu – odparł i wziął głębszy wdech.

ooo  
Stiles był prawie przezroczysty, kiedy spotkali się następnego ranka. Ściskał w dłoni kubek kawy, kiedy stał naprzeciwko szyby, obserwując jak pielęgniarki zajmowały się jego córką. Jego ubrania były niemożliwie wymięte, jakby spał w nich przez całą noc, chociaż miał na pewno inną koszulkę niż dnia poprzedniego. Derek dopiero teraz zaczynał dostrzegać, że kiedy widzieli się ponad dziesięć lat temu, chłopak był szczupły i to nie zmieniło się pomimo upływu lat. Jego długie kończyny poruszały się z płynnością, która nie powinna być naturalna dla kogoś tak chudego. Pieprzyki na policzkach wyglądały na tylko wyraźniejsze, pewnie podkreślone przez bladą karnację.

\- Och – wyrwało się Stilesowi, kiedy ich dostrzegł.

\- Jak Maya? – spytał Derek.

Niewiele mówił poprzedniego dnia, ale chciał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej. Laura chciała go za siedem dni z powrotem w Nowym Jorku. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Mieliśmy ciężką noc – przyznał Stiles. – Gorączka wróciła. Lekarz mówił, że to normalne. Wiesz jak to się odbywa, prawda? Ona nie ma prawie odporności. Kichnięcie może ją zabić, dlatego używamy tych fartuchów cały czas – westchnął Stiles.

Derek miał ochotę spytać dlaczego mężczyzna do niego nie zadzwonił, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie miał prawa czegoś podobnego żądać. Stiles nie wiedział w końcu, że zamierzał faktycznie poznać Mayę. Może zostać naprawdę jej ojcem, jeśli oboje by sobie tego życzyli, chociaż pojęcia nie miał jak miałoby wyglądać ich życie.

\- Spałeś w ogóle? – spytała Laura rzeczowo.

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Wyśpię się, kiedy wrócimy do domu – rzucił mężczyzna bez wahania.

\- I sądzisz, że jak długo pociągniesz? – spytała jego siostra.

\- Laura – warknął.

\- Hej, spokojnie. Pielęgniarki budzą mnie, kiedy dzieje się coś nieodpowiedniego. Wszyscy są tutaj na ostatnich oparach. Kilka tygodni temu bakteria przedostała się na oddział. Przeniesiono nas i chociaż nikt nie umarł, strach pozostał – przyznał Stiles i wziął głębszy wdech. – Chryste, jest taka krucha – powiedział spoglądając ponownie na córkę.

\- Chciałbym ją poznać, jeśli pozwolisz – wtrącił Derek.

Stiles spojrzał na niego całkiem zaskoczony i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Naprawdę? Na pewno się ucieszy. Ma pełno wujków. Scott, mój przyjaciel odwiedza ją dość często. Koledzy taty z pracy traktują ją prawie jak członka rodziny – wyliczył Stiles.

\- Scott? – podchwyciła Laura.

\- Jak Scott mój przyszywany brat. Zaręczył się kilka miesięcy temu. Maya miała sypać kwiatki na ich ślubie. Allison to świetna dziewczyna, pracowaliśmy razem w bibliotece – wyjaśnił Stiles.

Laura pokiwała głową, jakby przyjmowała to do wiadomości.

\- Nie masz problemu z urlopem? – upewniła się jego siostra, co nie było aż tak dyskretne.

\- Urlopu – podchwycił Stiles. – Pewnie powinienem był powiedzieć od razu. Zajmuję się pisaniem książek dla dzieci. Jeśli mam laptop, pracuję z każdego miejsca. Doganiamy z Mayą kolejny deadline, ale nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek was zainteresowało, chyba że masz własne dzieci to mogę poprosić mojego wydawcę o kilka kopii – rzucił Stiles. – Jeśli chciałaś się zorientować kto będzie przy Mayi, kiedy będę musiał wrócić do pracy, to nie jestem sam – powiedział Stiles wprost i Derek poczuł jak jego serce przestaje bić na tę chwilę. – Mam ojca, przyszywanego brata i jego narzeczoną. I mam nadzieję, że mój tata się w przyszłości oświadczy bardzo miłej pielęgniarce, która od prawie dwudziestu lat wyciąga kule z jego ciała – prychnął.

\- Kule? – spytała Laura.

\- Tata Stilesa jest szeryfem – odparł.

Mężczyzna znowu wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Pamiętałeś – rzucił Stiles, a potem potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć nieprzyjemnych myśli. – Lekarz mówił, że przyleciałeś z Nowego Jorku. Co tam porabiasz? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Prowadzę własny biznes – odparł, zanim zdążył się zastanowić.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Coś takiego jak planowałeś? Mówiłeś, że chcesz pomagać ludziom. Zawsze zastanawiałem się czy nie założysz klubu dla młodzieży – powiedział mężczyzna.

Derek kilka z nich otworzył w ubiegłym roku i faktycznie powstały z jego inicjatywy.

\- W zasadzie też zastanawiałem się nad czymś podobnym, kiedy Maya zaczęła dorastać i spędzałem w domu coraz więcej czasu sam. Jakaś mała księgarnia z kącikiem dla dzieci – rzucił Stiles.

\- Ale piszesz książki – wtrącił Derek.

Stiles podrapał się znowu po karku, co było równie przyjemnie znajome, co ten rumieniec, który wykwitał na jego policzkach.

\- To był przypadek. Mój obecny wydawca ma siostrzenicę, która bawiła się z Mayą, kiedy miałem zmiany w bibliotece. Opowiadałem jej zawsze coś, żeby się nie nudziła i dzieciaki dołączały się. Chryste, połowa z tego to były rzeczy, które robiliśmy ze Scottem, kiedy byliśmy jeszcze idiotami, ale oczywiście z morałem – westchnął Stiles. – To się w zasadzie wzięło od tego, że nie chciałem, żebyśmy mieli w domu telewizor. Chciałem, żeby czytała i wiesz… Jakoś tak samo się wzięło – zakończył nieskładnie.

\- Nie masz w domu telewizora? – spytała Laura z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mój tata ma. Oglądamy na nim mecze w niedziele. Maya była w szoku, kiedy weszliśmy po raz pierwszy do szpitala i zorientowała się, że dzieci w jej sali głównie oglądały kreskówki. Nie lubi ich – wyjaśnił Stiles. – Uważa, że są zmyślone i nieprawdziwe, co jest akurat prawdą, ale chyba w tym rzecz. Ona woli opowieści, które mogły zdarzyć się naprawdę i przez dwa miesiące czytałem im do snu. Scott był wściekły, kiedy mnie zastępował, bo ma dysleksję, a to są te uciekające literki – rzucił Stiles. – I słabo mu się czyta, ale Allison powiedziała, że to dobry trening przed ich dzieckiem i… - urwał. – Chyba znowu paplę bez sensu. Możecie mi przerwać w każdej chwili, nie obrażam się. Zamknij się Stiles, działa idealnie – rzucił, biorąc kolejny łyk pewnie chłodnej już kawy.

Laura uniosła brew, jakby nie miała pojęcia co z tym zrobić.

\- Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? – spytała wprost.

\- Ja… - zaczął Stiles i spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Dobra, nieważne. Przyniosę ci śniadanie z bufetu i dwie kawy dla nas – poinformowała ich i odeszła, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować.

Stiles spojrzał w ślad za nią i przetarł swoją twarz.

\- Chryste, chyba mnie nie lubi – stwierdził mężczyzna.

\- Ona nie lubi nikogo – odparł Derek. – Znaczy… Laura po prostu taka jest – dodał niezręcznie, starając się jakoś z tego wybrnąć.

Stiles zaśmiał się lekko i spojrzał na swoje stopy. Zapadła między nimi krępująca cisza. Nie był pewien co mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Więc nie masz telewizora – stwierdził Derek.

Stiles wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

\- Nie mam telewizora i czytam dzieciom historie o dzielnym szeryfie z małego miasteczka – powiedział mężczyzna. - To cały ja – rzucił, wzruszając ramionami.


	2. Chapter 2

Maya obudziła się dopiero koło południa i wydawała się o wiele silniejsza, a może to było tylko wrażenie. Spędzili ranek rozmawiając razem ze Stilesem, ale mężczyzna cały czas nerwowo zaglądał do sali, jakby obawiał się, że mała obudzi się i nie będzie go wtedy w środku. Derek pozostał na razie po drugiej stronie szyby, przeglądając maile na komórce. Nie miał planów na cały tydzień. Laura odwołała wszystkie jego spotkania, nawet te prywatne, które i tak planowali z góry na kilka tygodni przed. Musiała jeszcze tego samego wieczoru wracać do Nowego Jorku, ponieważ była jedyną, która mogła go reprezentować w tej chwili. Nawet jego asystentka nie wiedziała o wyjeździe tutaj i na pewno nie zamierzał jej zdradzać kogo poznał w Kalifornii.

Mayi na pewno nie przydałby się teraz rozgłos. Potrzebowała ciszy i spokoju.

Spoglądała na niego zresztą całkiem ciekawie z niewielką zmarszczką między brwiami, kiedy Stiles czytał jej jakiś zbiór baśni. Derek nie był pewien czy mężczyźnie jest wygodnie z maseczką na twarzy, ale skoro mała go rozumiała, zapewne nie było problemu. Dość niepewnie podniósł rękę do góry i zamachał do niej. Maya uśmiechnęła się lekko i powtórzyła jego gest.

Stiles przestał czytać na krótką chwilę i spojrzał w jego stronę, trochę zaskoczony. Jego oczy jednak błyszczały aprobatą.

\- Już cię straciłam – westchnęła Laura.

\- Jeśli chodziło o to, straciłaś mnie już dawno – odparł bez cienia zażenowania.

\- Mówiłeś o nim przez kolejne lata – rzuciła.

\- Nie mogłem nie zastanawiać się co byłoby, gdybyśmy zostali na całe lato w Beacon Hills – powiedział.

Laura objęła go ramieniem, chociaż to nie mogło być łatwe, bo był od niej sporo większy. Była jedyną betą w jego watasze. Zawsze sądził, że zostało ich tylko dwoje, ale Maya była jego małym cudem.

\- Dowiedziałbyś się, że będziesz miał dziecko – odparła.

\- Bylibyśmy ze Stilesem razem – rzucił.

\- Spotkaliście się teraz, więc nic straconego, ale to, że macie razem dziecko, nie oznacza, że musicie być razem. Wiesz, co do ciebie mówię, Derek. On się zmienił i ty się zmieniłeś. Wychował sam waszą córkę – ciągnęła dalej. – Nie mogło być mu łatwo. Mają swoje zwyczaje, tajemnice i te małe rzeczy, które dotyczą tylko ich. To ty będziesz musiał się wpasować bardzo ostrożnie w to wszystko.

\- Prawie sądziłem, że zapakujesz mnie w pierwszy samolot – prychnął.

\- Och, zapakuję cię w pierwszy samolot, ale dopiero za tydzień. Jakim cudem on nie ma pojęcia kim jesteś? – spytała Laura.

\- Nie ma w domu telewizora. Czytają tylko książki. Ogląda pewnie wyłącznie mecze. Kiedy się poznaliśmy był właśnie taki – westchnął Derek.

\- Dziwny? – upewniła się Laura, ale potrząsnął przecząco głową.

Nie nazwałby tak Stilesa, chociaż to częściowo była prawda. Chłopak był specjalny. Jako nastolatek nie potrafił usiedzieć na jednym miejscu. W zasadzie wpadł na Dereka w kawiarni, oblał go swoją kawą i zażądał nowej, twierdząc, że Derek ze swoim alfim refleksem miał obowiązek ratowania biednych łamagowatych omeg. Nigdy nie spotkał nikogo takiego.

\- Niezwykły – poprawił ją. – Pełen pasji. To się nie zmieniło.

\- Zauważyłam – rzuciła Laura. – Jest średnio poczytnym autorem. Moje źródła donoszą, że radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Na pewno mają za co żyć, ale nie pisze bestsellerów. Na pewno tego nie nakręcą.

Zignorował ją, bo Maya przyglądała się teraz ich dwójce, więc pomachał jej jeszcze raz, ponieważ skoro to zdało egzamin raz, powinno się udać ponownie. Na jej ustach wykwitł lekko sarkastyczny uśmieszek, który musiała odziedziczyć po Stilesie. A potem przyłożyła dłoń do swoich ust, cmokając same palce i dmuchnęła, wysyłając mu w ten sposób całusa.

Przełknął ciężko, mocno zaskoczony.

\- O Chryste, obwinęła cię wokół swojego małego palca – powiedziała Laura z niedowierzaniem.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego trochę bardziej zaskoczony niż poprzednio. I Maya zachichotała, widząc zdziwienie swojego ojca. Pewnie lubiła wycinać mu podobne numery. Mógł sobie to z łatwością wyobrazić.

\- I mnie też – westchnęła Laura, jakby się poddawała. – Pytałam lekarza, ale na razie nikt nie może tam wejść. Mają najlepszą opiekę w tej chwili, ale jeśli chciałbyś ich przenieść, nie jest to i tak w tym momencie rozsądne. Nie ma lepszego specjalisty w mieście, chociaż pewnie udałoby się znaleźć kogoś w innych stanach…

\- Powoli – powiedział Derek. – Miała przeszczep. Ci ludzie wiedzą, co robią. Są naprawdę dobrymi fachowcami – zapewnił ją.

\- Na razie na pewno nie wniesiesz tam żadnych baloników ani misiów – ciągnęła jednak dalej Laura.

\- Za dużo bakterii – odgadł.

Skinęła głową, potwierdzając tylko jego obawy.

Stiles przyglądał im się przez chwilę ciekawie, a potem wrócił do czytanej przez siebie książki. Maya słuchała ojca, ale nie spuszczała z Dereka oka.

ooo

Stiles wyszedł z nim na obiad, a raczej Laura wykopała ich obu z piętra. Mężczyzna wydawał się tym nawet rozbawiony.

\- Scott robi to samo – przyznał Stiles, siadając przy jednym ze stolików w bufecie.

Kilka osób zaczęło im się uważniej przyglądać, ale Derek po prostu ukrył się za menu.

\- Jestem tutaj dwa dni i nie widziałem sławnego Scotta – zauważył Derek.

\- Wiesz jak jest – westchnął Stiles. – Kiedy zaczęła chorować, nie opuszczali jej łóżka, ale to już tyle tygodni. Ludzie mają swoje życie. Scott nas odwiedza razem z moim ojcem, ale nie mogą spędzać każdego dnia w szpitalu. Nie mówię, że nie mam nikogo, ale to moja córka…

\- Masz mnie – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Skoro jestem, to masz mnie. Jeśli znowu będzie się coś działo w nocy… - zaczął pospiesznie i wyjął swoją komórkę. – Dam ci mój numer i ty daj mi swój.

\- Hej, hej spokojnie. Dotarło do mnie, że chcesz się angażować, co jest super, ale jesteś z Nowego Jorku. Jak długo zostajesz? – spytał rzeczowo Stiles.

\- Wracam za tydzień – przyznał.

\- Więc zdążysz porozmawiać z Mayą twarzą w twarz – odparł Stiles, wcale nie zrażony, że będą się widzieli tak krótko. – Lekarz mówił, że za kilka dni powinna być silniejsza. Przeszczep się wstępnie przyjął. Teraz musimy tylko czekać. Pytała o ciebie – rzucił Stiles.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się Derek. – Znaczy o co pytała? – zainteresował się.

\- Dlaczego ten pan ma takie śmieszne brwi – odparł Stiles.

Derek spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Stiles wydawał się całkiem poważny, ale nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Żartuję, znaczy nie. O to też pytała, ale chciała wiedzieć najpierw czy nie boli cię noga – podjął Stiles. – Wie, że czasem dawcy mają siniaki, a ona bardzo nie lubi siniaków, więc martwiła się, że też masz jednego, ale uspokoiłem ją, że się nie skarżyłeś. No i powiedziałem, że masz takie brwi, ponieważ jesteś alfą, więc ona się teraz boi, że też jej takie wyrosną – przyznał i tym razem nie żartował.

\- To jest całkiem możliwe, skoro ma moje geny. Te brwi są dziedziczne – poinformował go Derek.

Stiles przez sekundę wyglądał na przerażonego, a potem zaczął się śmiać.

\- To było niezłe, prawie ci uwierzyłem – powiedział mężczyzna.

Derek jednak nawet nie mrugnął.

\- Stary, ale Laura… - zaczął Stiles.

\- Wyrywa je – szepnął takim tonem, jakby zdradzał mu tajemnicę.

I może Laura zamordowałaby go za podanie tej informacji komukolwiek. Stiles jednak nie był nikim.

\- Super, czyli pewnego dnia moja córka mi wkopie – westchnął mężczyzna.

\- To bardzo wymowne brwi – odparł Derek.

\- Nie pomagasz – rzucił Stiles.

Miał ochotę się roześmiać, co było dziwne, bo nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się szczerze rozbawiony. Każdy bankiet, na którym był zmuszał go do wchodzenia w kolejne role. Był Alfą wszystkich, dobrym ojcem dla drugich. Był prezesem firmy, głową ich rodziny. Nie bardzo był pewien kim jest teraz, ale jako po prostu Derek czuł się znakomicie.

\- Więc kiedy spyta, powiem jej, że ma po tobie brwi – powiedział Stiles nagle.

\- I oczy – wtrącił Derek. – Oczy są wyznacznikiem alf w naszej rodzinie – dodał i wziął głębszy wdech, bo Stiles teraz wpatrywał się w niego o wiele uważniej, jakby wyłapywał wszystkie te cechy, które ich córka mogła mieć po nim.

\- Byłem trochę zaskoczony, że nie zażądałeś badań DNA – powiedział nagle mężczyzna.

\- Nie okłamałbyś mnie – odparł bez wahania.

Stiles parsknął śmiechem, który ucichł niemal natychmiast, kiedy Derek nie dodał nic więcej.

\- Mówisz poważnie – stwierdził mężczyzna z pewnym niedowierzaniem. – Nie wiem nawet jak mam się czuć z twoją wiarą we mnie. To trochę krępujące. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest kwestia wiary czy zaufania. Ludzie kłamią na każdym kroku. Byliśmy ze sobą tylko raz…

\- Tak – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Powiesz mi coś więcej? – poprosił.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech i usiadł wygodniej na krześle.

\- Nie wiem co chcesz wiedzieć. Nie zorientowałem się od razu, że jestem w ciąży – przyznał mężczyzna. – Nie czułem nigdy zbliżającego się cyklu przez leki, wiesz…

\- Na nadpobudliwość – podpowiedział Derek.

\- Tak, właśnie – westchnął Stiles i zaczął obracać w dłoniach pusty kubek, który nie należał nawet do nich. – Więc szansa jeden na milion myślę. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się rano w kawiarni, byłem trochę zdenerwowany. Myślałem, że złapałem grypę, a wieczorem miał być festyn. Przez leki nie wiedziałem, że to pierwszy dzień cyklu, więc kiedy my wieczorem… - ciągnął dalej i urwał, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Więc rano obudziłem się i czułem się normalnie, i myślałem, że mi przeszło. Cykl powinien zająć parę dni, ale ponieważ już wtedy byłem w ciąży, został przerwany. Zorientowałem się po trzech miesiącach. A raczej bardziej mnie zaniepokoiło to, że przez pół roku… No wiesz… - odkrztusił.

\- Nie miałeś cyklu – dokończył za niego Derek.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Historia Stilesa Stilinskiego, czyli jak dać się zapłodnić w wakacje, nawet o tym nie wiedząc – prychnął mężczyzna, czerwieniąc się wściekle. – Ojciec spytał czy cię znam i próbowaliśmy jakoś nawiązać kontakt, ale to się nie udało. Zresztą poukładałem sobie życie i to nie tak, że nie jesteś wiesz… Mile widziany. Maya się ucieszy. Po prostu radzimy sobie. Zacząłem cię po raz kolejny szukać, kiedy wypłynęła kwestia szpiku – przyznał. – I naprawdę się cieszę, że się znałeś – dodał.

\- Ja też się cieszę, jeśli to się liczy – odparł Derek.

\- Jasne, że się liczy – prychnął Stiles. – Jak zobaczyłem Laurę doszło do mnie, że w zasadzie niczego o tobie nie wiem. Nie masz jakiejś żony, omegi czy coś, no nie? Bo to byłoby dziwne i cholernie bardzo nie chcę ci niszczyć związku, a ludzie to fatalnie przyjmują pewnie. Znaczy nie wiem. Nie znam się za bardzo na mówieniu komuś, że jest ojcem – przyznał Stiles i przez chwilę wyglądał na przerażonego swoimi słowami.

\- Paplałeś dokładnie tak samo jedenaście lat temu – powiedział jedynie Derek.

\- Pozwoliłeś mi paplać. Mogłeś zawsze powiedzieć, żebym się zamknął – odparł Stiles.

\- Ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem – przypomniał mu Derek. – Po prostu to jest dziwne jak wiele czasu minęło i jak niewiele się zmieniło.

Stiles się zaśmiał w głos.

\- Sądzisz, że się nic nie zmieniło? Jestem dorosły, piszę książki dla dzieci i sam mam dziecko – powiedział mężczyzna, jakby po dziesięciu latach nadal w to nie wierzył.

\- To chyba nie leżało całkiem w twoich planach – zaczął ostrożnie Derek. – Chciałeś studiować inżynierię – przypomniał sobie z trudem.

Stiles podrapał się po karku, zostawiając tym razem czerwone linie.

\- Powiedzmy, że ukończenie liceum przy Mayi w drodze to było całkiem niezłe osiągnięcie – odparł mężczyzna, ewidentnie zawstydzony.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Derek niemal natychmiast.

Stiles się zaśmiał, ale tym razem o wiele ciszej.

\- Hej, za co? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.

\- Nie wiem – odparł Derek. – Może za to, że mnie tutaj przez ten cały czas nie było. Wybacz, ale to jest trochę jak sen. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że kiedy się obudzę znikniecie – przyznał.

\- Masz mój numer telefonu i na pewno przez kilka kolejnych dni nie ruszę się z tego szpitala, więc wiesz jak nas znaleźć – rzucił Stiles, starając się brzmieć tak, jakby żartował, ale wyszło to słabo.

Derek widział jego zdenerwowanie jak na dłoni. Zapach Stilesa zawsze był delikatny i mylący. Nadpobudliwość sprawiała, że należało poświęcić mu całą uwagę, aby wychwycić lekkie zmiany, ale teraz wszystko pokrywało jednostajne zmartwienie, którego źródło znał doskonale.

\- Wydaje się taka mała – powiedział w końcu.

\- Przeraża mnie, że walczyć teraz musi całkiem sama - westchnął Stiles, jakby czytali sobie w myślach.

ooo

Laura wykopała ich na kolację, ostrzegając, że kiedy wróci do Nowego Jorku opłaci pielęgniarki. Najwyraźniej jednak Stiles był w szpitalu dobrze znany, bo kobiety przynosiły dla niego kawę z bufetu i traktowały, jakby był ich synem. Może miało coś z tym wspólnego, że mężczyzna sypiał na krześle w sali Mayi, zamiast wracać na noc do szpitalnego hotelu. Derek najchętniej sam zostałby jeszcze dłużej, ale miał wrażenie, że czasami przeszkadza tej dwójce.

Zapukał do gabinetu lekarza prowadzącego i wsunął się ostrożnie do środka. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zdziwiony faktem, że Derek jeszcze znajdował się na jego oddziale.

\- Chciałem spytać o rokowania w przypadku Mayi Stilinski – powiedział wprost.

\- Panie Hale, nie mogę panu podać tych danych – odparł mężczyzna. – Już złamaliśmy część zasad, o czym pana poinformowaliśmy, ale to nie stało się z winy szpitala czy banku…

\- Chryste, nie zamierzam was pozywać – wszedł mu w słowo Derek. – Chciałem tylko spytać jak źle jest. Stiles mówił o gorączce. Czy to jest normalne?

\- Sugerowałbym, żeby porozmawiał pan z panem Stilinskim na temat upoważnienia, które może tylko on wystawić. Wtedy odpowiem na wszystkie pytania z przyjemnością, ale do tej pory niestety muszę powołać się na tajemnicę lekarską która mnie zobowiązuje – wyjaśnił mu lekarz spokojnie.

\- Nie może mi pan nic powiedzieć? – upewnił się.

Lekarz spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę i w końcu westchnął.

\- Białaczka to trudna choroba i bardzo zmienna. Jednak przekazanie szpiku od bliskiego krewnego zwiększa szanse i to sporo – rzucił mężczyzna spoglądając na niego wymownie. – A teraz proszę wrócić do domu i się wyspać – dodał.

ooo

Stiles ziewał, kiedy przyszedł rano z dwoma kawami.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział mężczyzna, robiąc spory łyk, a potem spojrzał na niego całkiem przerażony. – Znaczy nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Po prostu przyniosłeś mi kawę i…

\- Jak Maya? – spytał Derek rzeczowo, przerywając mu.

\- Przespała całą noc. Mój ojciec dzwonił, kiedy skończył nocny dyżur w pracy. Na razie nie ma jak wziąć wolnego a z Beacon Hills tutaj to prawdziwa wyprawa, więc zostajemy na swoim. Melissa wpadnie podrzucić mi ubrania. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wiem, że nie planowałeś zostawać tak długo. Dawcy przeważnie są w szpitalach przez trzy dni – zaczął Stiles.

\- Laura już się tym zajęła – poinformował mężczyznę. – Mógłbym cię zastąpić – zaproponował mu ostrożnie.

\- Raczej wątpię – odparł Stiles. – Widzi cię przez szybkę, ale cię nie zna. Wiesz. Jeśli obudzi się w środku nocy, szuka swojego ojca… Znaczy to brzmi źle, ale rozumiesz…

\- Rozumiem, ale potrzebujesz snu. Może umówmy się, że teraz wrócisz do tego szpitalnego hoteliku dla rodziców i zdrzemniesz się, a ja zadzwonię, kiedy tylko otworzy oczy? – zaproponował mu.

\- Albo kozetka pielęgniarek – powiedział Stiles.

Derek prychnął.

\- Brak snu oznacza brak odporności. Jeśli wyniszczysz w ten sposób swój organizm i przeziębisz się, kto będzie siedział z nią w środku? – spytał wprost.

Stiles spoglądał na niego zszokowany.

\- Trochę czytałem – przyznał Derek. – Po prostu, zaufaj mi i się prześpij. Cztery godziny w łóżku i będziesz jak nowo narodzony.

\- Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnio też byłeś taki racjonalny – rzucił Stiles.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Derek.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że to dobra cecha – prychnął Stiles, przewracając oczami. – Nuuuuda – powiedział, ale posłusznie ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. – Zadzwoń, jeśli tylko mrugnie – dodał jeszcze.

ooo

Maya, kiedy spała, wyglądała jak aniołek. Derek nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy gapili się na swoje dzieci, ale zaczynał odkrywać w czym tkwił problem. Nie miał swojego potomstwa. A teraz, kiedy patrzył na Mayę, miał wrażenie, że jeśli tylko spuści ją z oka, wszystko to rozpadnie się jak z domek z kart.

Pielęgniarka weszła do środka i odłączyła jedną z kroplówek. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego, kiedy ściągała fartuch w drzwiach.

\- Dobrze, że odesłał go pan do spania. Stiles nie zmrużył oka trzy dni. Sandy co rano dawała mu potas, bo bała się, że serce wysiądzie mu od kawy – powiedziała kobieta.

Spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

\- Robi się coraz silniejsza. To tylko wygląda tak strasznie. Jest dzielna. Wszystkie dzieciaki tutaj są – rzuciła jeszcze, kiedy ruszyła w kierunku dyżurki.

Kiedy spojrzał ponownie na Mayę, mała zerkała w stronę krzesła, które przeważnie zajmował jej ojciec. Pomachał do niej pospiesznie, żeby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, a potem wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i uśmiechnął się do Mayi szeroko, wskazując na telefon.

Pokazała palcem na fotel, a potem zmarszczyła brwi. I tak – z pewnością odziedziczyła je po jego stronie rodziny. Uniósł kciuk do góry, wybierając numer Stilesa.

Mężczyzna wpadł na oddział w kilka minut później z rumieńcami na twarzy, wyglądając o wiele lepiej niż poprzednio. Jego oczy lśniły czymś zdrowym i silnym. Derek czuł cholerną dumę, ponieważ zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że nareszcie zrobił coś dobrze. Maya posłała mu kolejnego całusa przez szybę, uśmiechając się do niego teraz w pełni.

ooo

\- Więc czym się dokładnie zajmujesz? - spytał Stiles i wsadził do ust kolejną frytkę.

\- Mam własny biznes – odparł wymijająco, ale mężczyzna już to słyszał. – Wytwórstwem – dodał oględnie.

Stiles czknął.

\- Co? – spytał niepewnie Derek.

\- Kiedy widzieliśmy się w Beacon Hills, mówiłeś, że lubisz dżem. Wyobraziłem sobie jak wytwarzasz dżem – przyznał Stiles.

Derek spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wiem, że to głupie, ale to pierwsze, co przyszło mi na myśl – prychnął mężczyzna.

\- Nie. Znaczy tak. To głupie, ale po prostu jestem zaskoczony, że cokolwiek pamiętasz – odparł.

Stiles starał się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło to słabo.

\- Wiesz, jesteś ojcem mojego dziecka. Starałem się zbierać te wspomnienia dla Mayi. Chciałem móc jej coś powiedzieć o tobie, kiedy zacznie pytać. Na razie rozmawialiśmy tylko dlatego, że dzieci w szkole pytały co robią jej tatusiowie – przyznał Stiles. – Szkoła i przedszkole to trudny okres. Pewnie teraz będzie musiała powtarzać rok. Nie była na większości zajęć, ale to chyba nie będzie problem – westchnął. – Dyrekcja była dość pomocna. Plusy małego miasteczka i faktu, że twój ojciec jest szeryfem. Maya miała dziesiątki wycieczek do dziadka i tata pozwala jej czasem nawet włączać syrenę – prychnął. – Druga młodość staruszka – zakpił.

\- Moi rodzice nie żyją – powiedział Derek i Stiles spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony. – Wyjechaliśmy z Laurą z Beacon Hills następnego dnia po festynie, bo wydarzył się wypadek. Musieliśmy wrócić do Nowego Jorku. Dlatego nie wróciłem nigdy później na wakacje.

\- O Boże, przepraszam – rzucił pospiesznie Stiles.

\- Nie, to było dawno – odparł spokojnie. – Po prostu mówiłeś o swoim ojcu. Mój ojciec też chciałby poznać Mayę. Zawsze chcieli wnuków, ale Laura była najstarsza i nadal niespecjalnie garnie się do dzieci. Byli prawnikami, więc nie mieli syren ani super policyjnych samochodów.

\- Hej – rzucił Stiles, kładąc i zaciskając palce na jego ręce.

Mężczyzna spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Maya uwielbia książki. To chyba jedyne czego brakuje dziadkowi Stilinskiemu, więc pewnie z twoimi rodzicami dogadałaby się o wiele lepiej w tej kwestii – powiedział Stiles i nie brzmiało to wcale tak, jakby próbował go pocieszyć na siłę.

Raczej szukał dla nich elementów wspólnych, czegoś, co związałoby ich i Derek był mu za to cholernie wdzięczny.

\- Więc teraz wiem, że tata Mayi ma dziwne brwi, zielone oczy, jego rodzice byli prawnikami i wytwarza dżem w Wielkim Jabłku* - rzucił Stiles.

\- Chyba jej tego nie powiesz w ten sposób?! – spytał Derek.

Stiles wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko.

\- Żartujesz? Nie znasz mnie? Ona cię pokocha – powiedział z pewnością w głosie Stilinski.

ooo

Kiedy w końcu lekarz oznajmił im, że ktoś jeszcze może odwiedzać Mayę, Derek miał wrażenie, że jego nogi są z galarety. Stiles spoglądał na niego niepewnie, a potem z pewnym rozbawieniem. Jego strach na pewno nie był powodem do kpin, ale nie mógł jakoś wykrztusić nawet słabego protestu.

\- Dzieciaki na tym oddziale są inne – poinformował go Stiles. – Nie próbuj jej traktować jak dziecka. Wiele przeszła i też trudno było mi się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale ona wiele rozumie. Nie jestem psychologiem, ale kiedy mierzysz się z czymś takim to pewnie szybciej dorastasz. Albo za wiele jej czytam – rzucił Stiles. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, więc spokojnie.

Pomógł mu nawet nałożyć maseczkę na usta, która pachniała w zasadzie niczym. I pewnie tak miało być.

Pomieszczenie było klimatyzowane i utrzymywano w nim stałą temperaturę, czego się spodziewał. Maya przyglądała im się ciekawie już od drzwi, nie spuszczając z niego oka nawet na sekundę.

\- Hej skarbie, przyprowadziłem ci gościa – powiedział Stiles, przeczesując jej włosy. – Mówiłem ci o alfie, który został dawcą dla ciebie. To jest Derek – rzucił Stiles, machając do niego.

Podszedł, czując się jak cholerna marionetka. Maya pomachała do niego.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała i przesłała mu kolejnego całusa. Jej głos był czysty i silny. – Tata powiedział, że mogę tak robić, ale na razie nie wolno mi jeszcze nikogo dotykać. Nie masz siniaków? – upewniła się. – Pan doktor powiedział, że czasami dawców boli noga. Nie chciałam, żebyś utykał. To byłoby straszne. Alfy gorzej znoszą znieczulenie, ale tata mówił, że czujesz się całkiem dobrze – dodała.

Derek przyglądała się jej szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Hej, mała mądralo, może dopuścisz go do głosu. Z dwoma Stilinskimi Derek nie ma szans – prychnął Stiles.

\- A kiedy przyjdzie dziadek będzie jeszcze gorzej, więc może lepiej żeby się przyzwyczaił? – zaryzykowała Maya.

Stiles przewrócił oczami i chociaż Derek nie widział jego ust, wiedział, że kryje się pod maską krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Nie mam żadnych siniaków. Bardzo szybko się goję – poinformował ją, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. – Cieszę się, że czujesz się o wiele lepiej – dodał.

\- Zostaniesz tutaj dłużej? – spytała ciekawie. – Tata czyta najlepsze opowieści, ale teraz jestem sama w sali i na pewno brakuje mu… - urwała niepewnie i spojrzała na ojca.

\- Widowni – podpowiedział jej Stiles usłużnie. – Wujek Scott nazywa ich wierną widownią – prychnął. – Skarbie, nie sądzę, żeby Derek był zainteresowany jakąkolwiek z moich historii, ale poczytam ci na pewno – obiecał.

\- W zasadzie mógłbym posłuchać – rzucił, korzystając z okazji.

Stiles wydawał się dość zaskoczony.

ooo

Maya zaczęła siadać już następnego dnia i kiedy pojawili się w jej sali, czytała jedną z książek, które Stiles zostawił na jej szafce. Kartki były tak wytarte i powyginane, że Derek nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, która z bajek była jej ulubioną.

Maya uśmiechnęła się do nich szeroko, odkładając książkę i spojrzała na niego z pewną dozą ciekawości. Derek bardzo chciał się nie kurczyć pod jej wzrokiem, ale to nie było takie proste. Wydawała się szczerze nim zainteresowana i przyjęła za pewnik historię z dżemem. Stiles uparł się, aby powiedzieć jej, iż Derek pakuje owoce w słoiczki. Historia była kuriozalna i kompletnie bezsensowna, ale pewnie dlatego podobała się dziesięciolatce. Zamierzał jednak sprawdzić czy wyrabianie dżemu to aż tak trudne zajęcie, bo w zasadzie to mógłby być dobry początek ich wspólnego hobby. Mieli już wspólne żarty i Laura pochwaliła go nawet za nie robienie głupot.

\- Więc Derek nas znalazł – powiedziała nagle Maya.

Stiles zamarł, spoglądając niepewnie na córkę.

\- Słucham, skarbie? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- Derek, Derek nas znalazł. Mój drugi tata – uściśliła Maya. – Derek to mój drugi tata – dodała.

Stiles przyglądał się jej w czystym szoku. Derek wcale nie czuł się lepiej.

\- Pan doktor Cook wyjaśnił mi, że genetyka to podstawa i ludzie, który są ze sobą spokrewnieni mają cechy char… charakterystyczne – zająknęła się. – Mamy takie same oczy. Moje zęby też są królicze, dlatego nazywasz mnie małym króliczkiem. A Derek też takie ma. I mógł zostać dawcą. Dlatego szukaliście mojego drugiego tatusia, bo mógł oddać mi szpik. A Derek to zrobił – rzuciła i nie dało się podważyć jej wywodu.

Derek czuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej. Spojrzał niepewnie na Stilesa, który tylko zaśmiał się krótko.

\- A od kiedy doktor Cook robi ci wykłady z genetyki? – spytał mężczyzna, chyba kupując im obu czas.

\- Wyjaśniał dlaczego dawca i biorca to ważne osoby – odparła Maya. – Powiedział, że jesteśmy połączeni i niezwykli – dodała, spoglądając na nich nadal swoimi o wiele zbyt niewinnymi oczami.

\- Okej, motylku – rzucił Stiles i wziął głębszy wdech. – Derek faktycznie jest twoim drugim tatą i chciał cię poznać. Może tak być? Może czasem przyjechać i porozmawiać z tobą? Co o tym myślisz, skarbie? – spytał mniej pewnie Stiles.

Maya spojrzał na swojego ojca, a potem na niego i uśmiechnęła się, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała dlaczego we dwóch się w ogóle denerwują. Derek widział jakiś milion powodów. I mniej więcej tyle scenariuszy tego, co mogłoby pójść źle w każdej chwili. Maya mogła go znielubić. Stiles twierdził, że go nie winiła, a on obwiniał sam siebie i jakoś nie widział pozytywnego rozwinięcia tej sytuacji.

\- Lubię go – powiedziała Maya. – Robi dżem. A ja lubię dżem – dodała.

Kiedy wychodzili z sali kilka minut później, jego nogi nadal były jak z waty.

\- Rany boskie – wyrwało mu się, kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły. – Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak przerażony.

\- Tak, kompletnie się zgadzam. Chyba wolałbym drugi poród – prychnął Stiles, opierając się czołem o ścianę.

\- Mówiłeś, że dzieciaki są bardziej dorosłe, ale genetyka? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Stiles spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami.

\- Idę o zakład, że podsłuchała rozmowę pielęgniarek, a potem przypomniała sobie, co mówił lekarz i próbowała wyliczyć, co macie wspólnego. To dziesięciolatka, a nie noblistka – prychnął Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek faktycznie chciał spędzać czas w szpitalu. Maya zasypiała co rusz, ale coraz częściej zamiast wychodzić z sali, po prostu przenosili swoje krzesła dalej, żeby mogli rozmawiać ze Stilesem półgłosem, kiedy ona wypoczywała. Kroplówki wydawały się stałym elementem kuracji, chociaż mała zaczynała przyjmować już stałe posiłki. Nadal była dość blada, ale to miało minąć. Stiles bardziej martwił się rumieńcami, których dostawała od czasu do czasu, jakby bał się nawrotu gorączki.

Mała pytała go o dziwne rzeczy. Śmiesznym było, że przeważnie stawał twarzą w twarz z reporterami i miał mniejsze problemy na udzielanie im odpowiedzi. Maya nie była usatysfakcjonowana jego półsłówkami i zawsze żądała wyjaśnień. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek mówił tak długo o rzeczach tak abstrakcyjnych.

\- Jaki dżem lubisz najbardziej? – spytała tego ranka.

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

\- Dżem – upewnił się i zerknął na Stilesa, szukając ratunku, ale mężczyzna przewrócił tylko oczami.

\- Ja lubię truskawkowy – powiedział tylko Stiles.

\- Truskawkowy jest w porządku. Tak myślę. Nie jem normalnie dżemu – przyznał.

Maya spoglądała na niego tak, jakby właśnie zamordował przed nią cały miot kociąt.

\- Jak możesz nie jeść dżemu, skoro robisz taki? – spytała jego córka.

\- Uhm – wyrwało mu się. – Mój trener mówi, że słodycze nie są dla mnie dobre.

\- Trener? Jak trener od sportu? Tata grał kiedyś w drużynie. Trenował go trener Flinstock. Jest bardzo dziwny i wykrzykuje dziwne rzeczy – poinformowała go Maya całkiem poważnie.

\- Mój trener też krzyczy – odparł.

\- I nie pozwala ci jeść dżemu – prychnęła Maya. – Nie powinieneś z nim ćwiczyć. Możesz ćwiczyć z naszym trenerem.

Derek odchrząknął niepewnie.

\- Pomyślę nad tym – odparł, starając się niczego nie obiecywać.

Do hotelu wracał jedynie po to, aby zmienić ubranie. W międzyczasie starał się, aby wygonić Stilesa do snu albo upewnić się, że mężczyzna dostał swoją dzienną porcję kawy. Wpadli w swoisty rytm dość szybko, co przerażało go tylko bardziej, bo nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu do Nowego Jorku. Laura wysyłała do niego maile, informując go o postępach w firmie. Cały kolejny tydzień miał wypełniony spotkaniami, ale kiedy patrzył na terminarz, to nie wyglądało jak jego życie.

Kiedy wyszli ze Stilesem na obiad, mężczyzna wydawał się bardziej rozbawiony niż zwykle.

\- Wiesz, to jest dziecko – poinformował go Stilinski. – Nie musisz dwa razy zastanawiać się nad odpowiadaniem jej. Nie złapie cię za słowo.

\- Myślę, że ona cały czas łapie mnie za słowa – prychnął Derek.

\- Tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Bardzo się spinasz, ale kiedy się rozluźnisz, będzie lepiej – oznajmił mu Stiles. – Chodzi mi o to, że ona nie wykorzysta niczego, co przy niej powiesz. Nigdy nie miałeś do czynienia z dziećmi? – spytał wprost.

\- Moja młodsza siostra, Cora – westchnął.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- No widzisz – rzucił mężczyzna, co pewnie miało zabrzmieć zachęcająco.

Derek jakoś nie miał serca mówić mu, że ona też zginęła w pożarze.

ooo

Opowieści Stilesa nie były standardowymi bajkami, chociaż elementy magiczne mocno przecinały się z rzeczywistością. Derek odkrył, że nie potrafił przewidzieć końca każdej z nich i to było nowe, ponieważ dotychczasowe scenariusze filmów, które miał przyjemność obejrzeć były schematyczne. Ludzie rozchodzili się i schodzili. Miłość kwitła lub zostawała zamieniona na całkiem inne uczucie, równie silne i rozczulające. Tymczasem Stiles opowiadał o swojej rodzinie i sprawach, które dotyczyły małego miasteczka z zaangażowaniem, które na pewno zasługiwało na większą uwagę.

Mężczyzna wyłączył swój laptop i przystawił palec do ust. Nadal mieli na sobie maseczki, co teraz wyglądało kuriozalnie, kiedy Stiles go uciszał. Maya spała, wtulając się w kołdrę. Jej powieki drgały, więc zapewne śniła. Nie zauważył nawet kiedy odpłynęła, wsłuchany w głos Stilesa.

\- To było naprawdę dobre – wyszeptał.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, a przynajmniej odniósł takie wrażenie. Powietrze między nimi zawirowało. Może wentylacja zaczęła działać w trochę innym trybie. Nie był romantykiem, który wierzył w napięcie, które pojawiało się pomiędzy ludźmi. Było jednak coś takiego w Stilesie, co nigdy nie pozwoliło mu zapomnieć. I nie chciał wierzyć, że to tylko instynkt wilka podpowiadał mu, że omega nosił jego dziecko już po tej pierwszej i ostatniej nocy.

Nie rozmawiali o tym. Nie tak naprawdę. Stiles czasami mówił mu o ciąży, ale szybko przerywali, kiedy Maya się budziła. Mieli tak wiele do nadrobienia, że nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć, a ich czas się drastycznie kończył.

\- Jutro wyjeżdżasz – przypomniał mu Stiles całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Zbił usta w wąską kreskę, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powiedzieć. Chciał zostać, ale to nie było możliwe. Laura miała rację, miał swoje obowiązki i nie należał do ludzi, którzy porzucali je, nawet jeśli mieli dobry powód. Wielu ludzi wierzyło w niego i jego rodzinę. Chciał, aby Hale'owie odzyskali dawny status, chociaż nie utracili przez lata aż taka bardzo. Firma zajmowała czołową pozycję na giełdzie. Szukał godnego zastępcy, który pokierowałby interesem, kiedy na dobre stałby się członkiem politycznego szaleństwa.

\- Wiem, że nie rozmawialiśmy co dalej – zaczął Stiles ostrożnie, nie spuszczając go z oka.

\- Chciałbym was odwiedzać – powiedział pospiesznie. – Nie wiem jak często dam radę przylatywać z Nowego Jorku, ale coś wymyślę – obiecał.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Wiesz, na razie nie będziemy robili niczego interesującego. Kilka tygodni w szpitalu i znasz ten jazz – prychnął mężczyzna. – Pomyślałem po prostu, że wiesz… Mógłbym ci przesyłać zdjęcia Mayi, kiedy będziemy tutaj. Czasem moglibyście porozmawiać przez telefon, poznać się.

\- Jasne – powiedział pospiesznie. – Myślałem o wiesz… Moglibyśmy emailować. Często nie mam czasu w ciągu dnia, ale mam przerwy na lunch. Byłoby wygodniej, gdybym do was dzwonił…

\- Jakoś to ułożymy. Jakiś telefon w weekend byłby dobry – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles.

\- W weekend? – spytał niepewnie Derek. – Myślałem, że mógłbym dzwonić codziennie.

\- Nie sądziłem, że będziesz miał czas. Nie wiem jak się żyje w Nowym Jorku, ale wszyscy opowiadają o szaleństwie, które dotyka tamtejszych bywalców ulic – prychnął Stiles.

\- Myślę, że dżem się nie przypali, jeśli spuszczę go z oka raz na jakiś czas – odparł.

Stiles przyłożył dłoń do ust, jakby starał się fizycznie powstrzymać przed wybuchem śmiechu. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny, zduszony dźwięk i Dereka wcale nie powinno to podniecać, ale najwyraźniej coś było z nim mocno nie tak. Policzki Stilesa były zaczerwienione i jego oczy błyszczały bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że faktycznie sprawdziłeś jak robi się dżem – szepnął mężczyzna, kiedy Maya przewróciła się na drugi bok.

Derek spojrzał na niego, starając się wyglądać na zirytowanego. Normalnie jego pracownicy stawali się wtedy bardziej posłuszni, ale Stiles poklepał go po ramieniu, jakby próbował go pocieszyć i jednocześnie mówił, że nie zdradzi jego największej tajemnicy. Derek nie poznał nigdy później żadnego omegi, który mniej przejmowałby się jego statusem. Stiles miał najwyraźniej do tego talent.

\- Cały czas mnie o to pytała – powiedział w końcu, poddając się.

\- Nie oceniam cię – odparł Stiles.

\- To jest twoja wina. Mogłeś jej nie mówić niczego o dżemie – rzucił.

\- Naprawdę cię nie oceniam i nie musisz się tłumaczyć – zaśmiał się mężczyzna.

Derek próbował spojrzeć na niego twardo jeszcze raz, ale to nie było wcale takie proste, kiedy oczy Stilesa tak błyszczały.

\- Nikomu ani słowa – powiedział.

ooo

Derek otworzył swojego laptopa, starając się ignorować zapchaną skrzynkę odbiorczą. Laura odpowiedziała już na większość maili, która była ważna. Wszystko inne mogło poczekać na jego powrót. Nie potrafił się skupić. Stiles zdecydował się zostawić Mayę pod opieką pielęgniarek na część nocy przynajmniej. Wyszedł, kiedy mała zasnęła, odsyłając go do hotelu. Niemal mieszkali w szpitalu, ale Derek nie miał wrażenia, że dzieje się coś złego. Maya dochodziła do siebie i musieli się martwić o nawroty, które mogły nadejść lub nie. Zapewne było o wiele gorzej, kiedy u małej dopiero wykryto białaczkę. Doszczętne niszczenie odporności u dziecka na pewno nie było przyjemnym widokiem i nie wyobrażał sobie co Stiles przeszedł. Starał się czytać na temat białaczki jak najwięcej, ale to nie było łatwe. Zestawiał to czytał z tym, co widział teraz – Mayą, która odzyskiwała powoli kolory na twarzy.

Stiles też wyglądał coraz lepiej, zapewne wykradzionym godzinom snu. Poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy to Derek czytał, mężczyzna zasnął na krześle. Tym razem to Maya przyłożyła palec do ust, jakby mówiła mu, że nie powinni budzić Stilesa. Omega jednak ocknął się niemal natychmiast, lekko przestraszony zapewne sterylnym otoczeniem, które i na jego instynkty nie działało kojąco.

\- Derek, to nie jest przemówienie – jęknął Stiles. – Nie wierzę, że zasnąłem przy jednym z moich własnych opowiadań. Nie wiem jak tego dokonałeś. Muszę cię poinformować, że jestem znakomitym pisarzem – rzucił Stiles.

\- A czy bajki na dobranoc nie mają właśnie usypiać? – spytał wprost.

Usta Stilesa zamknęły się z głośnym kłapnięciem, co było przyjemną nowością. Stilinskiego trudno było pozbawić słów. Derek jednak miał problemy z wysławianiem się, wyrażaniem emocji. W jego świecie jednak nikt nie pisał przemówień sam. Dyktowano mu na jakie słowo powinien nałożyć nacisk i w co się ubrać. Nawet jakie zdanie powinien mieć na temat nowoczesnej sztuki, ponieważ kierowali swoją uwagę w stronę konkretnych wyborców. Potrzebowali również wsparcia innych watah.

Nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu, ale nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby zostać. Laura starała się odnaleźć jakieś wolne chwile w przyszłości, ale o ile mógłby się wyrwać poza miasto – przelot przez cały kraj nawet na jeden dzień wypadał z gry. Gdyby zbyt często znikał z Nowego Jorku, to przyciągnęłoby uwagę prasy. Nie spotykał się w swoim życiu ze zbyt wielką liczbą ludzi, ale każdy znajdował się pod obstrzałem fleszy. Prawie miał nadzieję, że znajdą Stilesa, kiedy zaczynali tę grę.

ooo

Stiles zachowywał się nerwowo już od rana i Maya wydawała się w o wiele gorszym humorze. Nie ukrywali przed nią, że musiał wyjechać i rozumiała to wtedy, ale najwyraźniej zmieniły się realia, kiedy dotarło do niej, że to ich ostatni dzień razem.

\- Będę musiał wrócić do pracy, ale będę codziennie dzwonił. Wyślę ci zdjęcia z Nowego Jorku – obiecał jej. – Poza tym mam nadzieję, że mojej siostrze, twojej cioci, uda się wyrwać tutaj, żeby mogła cię odwiedzić również. Widziałaś ją kilka dni temu, ale nie wiem czy pamiętasz.

Maya wydęła lekko usta, zagrzebując się głębiej w pościeli.

\- Przywiezie dla ciebie dżem ode mnie. Twój tata mówił, że do tego czasu będziesz mogła się objadać słodyczami, więc…

\- Hola, hola! – wtrącił Stiles. – Żadnego objadania słodyczami. Chcesz mi dziecko wprowadzić w cukrzyce – prychnął.

Maya zachichotała.

\- Chyba nie jesteś jednym z tych hipisów od zielonej trawy – rzucił Derek.

\- Co to jest hipis? – spytała Maya niemal od razu.

ooo

Stiles spoglądał na niego nerwowo podczas obiadu i Derek nie czuł się wcale lepiej. Jego samolot był wieczorem, ale musiał się jeszcze spakować. Laura kupiła dla niego trochę rzeczy, a nie mógł ich zostawić w San Francisko. Stiles tutaj nie mieszkał, a wynajmowanie apartamentu wydawało się idiotyzmem, kiedy zapewne następnym razem mieli zobaczyć się w Beacon Hills. Życzył sobie, aby wypuszczono Mayę jak najszybciej. Jej wyniki były dość dobre, ale trzymano ją nadal na obserwacji i Stiles nie protestował, bo lekarze naprawdę wydawali się znać na rzeczy.

Derek czuł się trochę jak dupek. Laura kazała mu wprost przedstawić sytuację i o ile dysputy watah wychodziły mu doskonale, nie potrafił tak po prostu powiedzieć Stilesowi, że na razie nie mógł prawnie zostać ojcem Mayi. Mógł zapłacić za jej leczenie albo przynajmniej pokryć część kosztów, ale resztę musieli odłożyć na przyszłość. Może kiedy stałby się faktycznym gubernatorem sytuacja miała wyglądać inaczej.

\- Jeśli Laura się faktycznie wybierze tutaj, przekaż jej mój numer telefonu. Przenoszą nas czasem z oddziału na oddział – poinformował go Stiles.

\- Co masz na myśli przez 'jeśli'? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – Laura przyleci – powiedział po prostu i wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie potrzebuję badań DNA, żeby wiedzieć, że Maya to moja córka, ale… - zaczął Derek.

\- Stop – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles i zakrył twarz swoimi dłońmi. – Słuchaj, wiem, że zabrzmię jak okropny dupek. I wiem, że tą całą sprawę z ojcostwem zwaliłem ci na głowę nagle i bez ostrzeżenia, ale nie jestem gotów oddać ci nawet jej kawałek. Była tylko moim dzieckiem tak długo. Nie wiem nawet od czego musiałbym zacząć? Wiem, że najpierw prosiłem cię, żebyś się bawił z nami w mały dom, a teraz nagle nakreślam granicę, ale jesteś z nami krótko. Mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku – wyliczył Stiles. – Nie wyobrażam sobie dzielenia widzeń z moją córką. Oczywiście nie dostaniesz pełnych praw rodzicielskich, ale pewnie jakieś weekendy czy coś, ale… - urwał.

Derek wiedział, że jego usta są szeroko otwarte w czystym szoku. Stiles miał talent do zaskakiwania go raz po raz.

\- Rozumiesz mnie? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- To za wcześnie – odparł Derek.

Stiles westchnął z ulgą.

\- Dokładnie. To za wcześnie. Możesz się jeszcze rozmyślić. Takie sprawy długo zabierają, żeby to odkręcić – ciągnął dalej Stilinski.

\- Nie, ja podjąłem decyzję. Chcę wiedzieć co u was i jak ona się czuje. Wysyłaj mi zdjęcia każdego dnia. Będę dzwonił i kiedy tylko znajdę czas, na pewno przyjadę, ale wszyscy potrzebujemy czasu, żeby to osiadło – wyjaśnił.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.

ooo

Laura odebrała go z lotniska. Przed jego mieszkaniem czekali już fotoreporterzy, ale nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie. Nie zatrzymywali się, kiedy portier otworzył im drzwi, witając go po ponad tygodniu. Jego zniknięcie rozeszło się echem po mieście, a jeszcze dzisiaj musiał spotkać się z prezesem konkurencji, jakby jego dzień nie był był fatalny od samego początku. Przesiadka zajęła o wiele dłużej, bo drugi samolot się spóźnił i zaczynał żałować, że nie wykorzystał firmowej maszyny. Laura zabrała ją w drodze powrotnej z San Fran.

\- Jak pogoda w Kalifornii? – spytała jego siostra.

\- Na pewno lepsza niż tutaj – odparł bez wahania.

Nowy Jork przywitał go deszczem.

\- Wyszedłeś chociaż na chwilę ze szpitala? – spytała Laura wprost.

\- Nie – odparł całkiem szczerze.

\- I na czym stanęło? – zainteresowała się.

Wzruszył ramionami, zostawiając walizkę w korytarzu. Jego garnitur czekał w sypialni na łóżku, na którym nie spał od tygodnia. Wszystko wokół wydawało się obce i nieprzyjemne.

\- Będę do nich dzwonił. Ma dać znać, jeśli będzie się działo coś złego czy niespodziewanego, ale rokowania są dobre. Maya jest silna – poinformował ją z pewną dumą w głosie, której sam się dziwił. – Stiles obiecał wysyłać nam zdjęcia. Maya chciała pokazać mi piżamkę, którą dostała od dziadka. Najwyraźniej kupił jej pasiak i uważał, że to całkiem zabawne.

\- Szeryf Stilinski? – upewniła się.

\- Nie przegrzebuj się przez całą jego rodzinę – jęknął.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie powiem ci w takim razie niczego. Wyglądają na miłych ludzi – powiedziała jednak.

ooo

Nie zadzwonił tego wieczoru, ponieważ wrócił tak późno, że nogi uginały się pod nim. Spotkanie ciągnęło się w nieskończoność i najwyraźniej dotarli do pewnego porozumienia. Chociaż byli konkurentami na polu gospodarczym, politycznie dążyli do tego samego, więc został obdarowany poparciem ze strony, która mocno go zszokowała. Laura miała jednak talent do dyplomacji.

Nie zdjął nawet koszuli, kiedy rzucił się na łóżko, zasypiając na pościeli, która pachniała nieprzyjemnie bezosobowo. Rano, zanim ekspres wyrzucił z siebie jego porcję kawy, miał już telefon przy uchu. Stiles odebrał od razu, nie brzmiąc wcale na zaspanego, co zaniepokoiło go od razu. Było cholernie wcześnie nawet jak na jego standardy.

\- To że wyjechałem, nie oznacza, że miałeś przestać sypiać – powiedział zamiast przywitania.

\- Maya miała ciężką noc. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie za tobą tak tęskniła – przyznał Stiles.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – spytał pospiesznie, zaczynając odczuwać lekką panikę.

Nie był nawet pewien skąd brał się ten strach, ale nie chciał go opuścić.

Stiles prychnął do słuchawki.

\- Teraz tak – powiedział mężczyzna. – Powiedz 'cześć, Derek' – rzucił Stiles, odsuwając ewidentnie komórkę od swojego ucha.

\- Cześć, Derek – krzyknęła Maya.

\- Hej, nie dajesz tacie spać? – spytał ostrożnie. – Obiecałem dzwonić – przypomniał jej.

\- Ale nie zadzwoniłeś – rzuciła.

Faktycznie opóźnienie samolotu zepsuło jego plany, więc prawie spóźnił się na wieczorne spotkanie. Laura jakoś wymówiła go z późnego lunchu, który przegapił, kiedy utknął na terminalu, czekając na opóźniony lot. Nie mógł tego przewidzieć, ale pewnie powinien był ich uprzedzić o tym. Zadzwonił do Laury, ponieważ to było naturalne i instynktowne, ale przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że Stiles i Maya mogli się też martwić.

\- Jestem idiotą – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Maya prychnęła w słuchawkę, czego pewnie nie planowała.

\- Derek nie zna się na zegarku – powiedziała i to chyba było skierowane do Stilesa.

Prychnięcie Stilinskiego było kolejnym, co usłyszał Derek.

ooo

Pierwszy mail dotarł do niego wieczorem. Mógł sobie wyobrazić Stilesa siedzącego z laptopem przy łóżku Mayi. Palce mężczyzny były tak nawykłe do klawiatury, że przeskakiwały po guzikach z zawrotną prędkością. Derek był zafascynowany tym do samego początku.

 _Derek,  
Zakładam, że przeczytasz to w domu, a nie 'robiąc swój sławny dżem'. W załącznikach są zdjęcia, chociaż Maya wiele się nie zmieniła. W zasadzie wyglądamy tak samo jak wczoraj, co jest całkiem normalne. Lekarze planują powoli przeniesienie nas do sali, gdzie są inni pacjenci, więc nie tęsknimy za tobą, ponieważ będziemy mieli swoją publikę do czytania. Maya nie może doczekać się nowych kolegów. Część z tych dzieciaków dopiero czeka na dawców, więc możesz kopnąć Nowy Jork, żeby zaczęli oddawać swoje komórki. Na pewno docenimy to tutaj w Kalifornii. _

_Maya opowiadała pielęgniarce dzisiaj jak uśpiłeś mnie głosem. Sądzi, że to twoja super moc. Zamierzam stworzyć postać, która będzie zanudzała tak jak ty, ponieważ Maya na pewno mi tego nie odpuści. Od pewnego czasu sama wybiera postacie, które powinny się pojawić w opowiadaniach i część z materiału, który czytałeś to nasz swoisty dziennik z choroby. Książka dla dzieci, która ma się ukazać gdzieś niedługo, kiedy agentka w końcu wyciągnie mnie na świat._

 _Napisz co tam u ciebie. I nie zapomnij wspomnieć dżemu. Sugeruję, żebyś zaczął lubić brzoskwiniowy, ponieważ Maya zafascynowała się tym smakiem. Na pewno pomoże ci to zdobyć kolejne punkty u niej. (Jakbyś nie miał ich dostatecznie dużo już.)_

 _Ściskamy i całujemy,  
Maya i Stiles_

Derek zamarł z palcami na klawiaturze. Oczywiście mógł zadzwonić, ale w mailach było coś przyjemnego. Może nie zastępowały dosłownie listów, ale samo oczekiwanie na wiadomość było przyjemne. Nie był dobry w słowach, ale mógł zastanowić się dobrze nad każdym zdaniem, co nareszcie dawało mu pewność, że niczego nie schrzani.

Wysłał wiadomość i otworzył zdjęcia, które Stiles musiał zrobić swoim telefonem. Maya nie potrafiła ustawić się do fotografii, ale tylko dlatego każde ujęcie było perfekcyjne w swoim niedopracowaniu. Mała starała się chyba pomachać do niego i przesłać mu całusy, jak miała to w zwyczaju, ale zdjęcia nie były ruchome, więc nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Rozmowy i zdjęcia nie mogły wszystkiego zastąpić. Wiedział o tym, kiedy wyjeżdżał, ale minęły dopiero dwa dni i nic nie było tak jak powinno. Nie zdążył zadzwonić po powrocie do Nowego Jorku przez opóźniony samolot. Nigdy nie miał rodziny, która czekała na wieści od niego. Laura była bardziej szefem jego sztabu niż siostrą. Pracowali z sobą tak długo, że czasem zapominał, że byli spokrewnieni. Ona zresztą wiedziała zawsze gdzie był i z kim. Może to powinno go przerażać, ale dawało mu pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Stiles nie znał jego kalendarza spotkań. Nie wiedział kiedy zadzwonić, a Derek nawet wprost powiedział mu, że lepiej będzie jeśli poczekają na jego telefony, co było trochę nie w porządku z jego strony. Może Maya miała kiepską noc, ponieważ chciała pogadać z nim przez telefon, a Stiles chciał uszanować jego życzenie. Sądził, że ułatwi im wszystkim życie, jeśli ustalą jakieś reguły, ale one w praktyce nie miały sensu.

 **śpisz?** \- wysłał pospiesznie.

 _SMSujesz?_ \- dosłał w odpowiedzi.

Stiles nie potrzebował nawet emotikonek. Derek słyszał jego sarkastyczny głos w głowie, kiedy czytał tę wiadomość.

 _Maya zasnęła, wracam do hotelu_ \- przeczytał po chwili. - _coś się stało?_

 **Czy twój telefon ma możliwość połączenia wideo?**

 _Jasne, na jakim świecie ty żyjesz?_

 **połączymy się jutro? chcę zobaczyć wasze twarze**

 _Maya się ucieszy_ \- przeczytał i miał trochę ochotę spytać 'a ty', ale to byłoby zbyt bezpośrednie.

Odnosił wrażenie, że nadrabiali stracony czas, ale nadal nie byli w dobrym punkcie. Stiles skupiał się na Mayi i Derek nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Mała musiała wyzdrowieć, a do tego potrzebowali czasu. Laura wyszukiwała specjalistów, ale minęli etap, kiedy nowi lekarze byliby potrzebni. Maya dostała jego szpik. Stiles twierdził, że to dobrze, a on mu wierzył. Zresztą na forach wszyscy mówili to samo, więc dlaczego mieliby się mylić.

ooo

Laura spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi, kiedy wparowała do jego biura bez pytania. Ana nigdy nie potrafiła jej skutecznie powstrzymać, ale w końcu była jego siostrą. Spora część akcji firmy należała do niej. Nie miała problemu z tym, żeby posłużyć się groźbą zwolnienia, kiedy ktoś stawał jej na drodze. Po śmierci rodziców to ona zasiadała w zarządzie i chociaż nie interesował jej fotel prezesa, nauczyła go wszystkiego, co wiedział teraz.

\- Co ty oglądasz? Czy to Martha Stewart? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Rawlinson chce się wycofać z poparcia dla ciebie.

\- Oglądam jak się robi dżem – wyjaśnił. – Rawlinson nie jest nam potrzebny. Pogadaj z jego żoną i wróci do nas na kolanach – rzucił.

Nie mrugnęła nawet okiem.

\- Dżem? – spytała niepewnie.

\- Gdzie można kupić ekologiczne brzoskwinie? – rzucił, ale ona już zamykała za sobą drzwi.

Martha Stewart na ekranie opowiadała o najlepszych metodach przechowywania weków. Nie miał piwnicy, ale w jego lodówce na pewno zmieściłoby się kilka słoiczków. Jego trener nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Ani Laura. Sprawdził czas na swoim zegarku, a potem na komórce i wybrał dobrze znany sobie już numer. Stiles odebrał niemal od razu, chociaż zobaczyli się dopiero po chwili, bo połączenie nie było najlepsze. Maya starała się zerknąć przez ramię ojca, ale wychodziło jej to słabo.

\- Cześć wam – przywitał się.

\- Cześć ci – odparł Stiles.

\- Cześć Derek! – krzyknęła Maya.

\- Nie musisz tak głośno. Jest daleko, ale słyszy cię perfekcyjnie. Może pokażesz Derekowi swój obrazek? – zapropnował Stiles.

Maya wepchnęła kartkę w ekran, ale i tak dostrzegł, że znajduje się tam tylko jedna osoba. Nie chciał ryzykować pomyłki, więc zrobił mądrą minę, kiedy twarz małej pojawiła się z powrotem w jego telefonie.

\- Śliczne – pochwalił ją.

Uśmiechnęła się dumą.

\- To ty – powiedziała.

\- Poznałem od razu – skłamał bez najmniejszego trudu i sądząc po minie Stilesa, omega zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę.

\- Po siniaku na biodrze? – podsunął usłużnie Stilinski.

Derek mógł przysiąc, że ta fioletowa plama miała udawać spodenki, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Nie wiedział też dlaczego jego tyłek był pokryty kolorem, ale nie chciał chyba znać szczegółów. Stiles wydawał się bawić znakomicie.

\- Jakieś nowe historie? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Tata nie umie czytać tak dobrze jak ty – poskarżyła się Maya.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się.

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Najwyraźniej nie usypiam jej tak dobrze i skutecznie jak ty – zakpił mężczyzna.

Pewnie powinien odebrać to jako inwektywę, ale ponieważ Mayi się podobało, jakoś nie potrafił.

\- Mam kilka starych podręczników do ekonomii – rzucił niezobowiązująco.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać – prychnął Stiles.

ooo

 _Derek,  
Słyszałem w tle Marthę Stewart, jeśli chcesz zrobić dla Mayi dżem, wiedz, że jest uczulona na wanilię. Nie oceniam cię, ale to słodkie. To tak nieludzko słodkie, ale można cukrzycy dostać. To też na pewno nie całkiem normalne. Mam nadzieję, że Laura już nad tobą pracuje._

 _Maya dzisiaj cały dzień malowała. Jeden z obrazków widziałeś, ale mamy cały zestaw, który wraz z komentarzami i szczegółowym opisem zamieszczam w załącznikach. Sugerowałbym przynajmniej pamiętać kto jest kto. Mój ojciec nie nosi tak naprawdę strzelby większej od niego w tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. (Chociaż chciałby.)_

 _Scott odwiedził nas dzisiaj. Nie wiem czy ci mówiłem, że jest weterynarzem. Mieliśmy wziąć nawet psiaka ze schroniska, bo Maya zakochała się w zwierzętach, ale okazało się, że jest chora, więc to też zostało odłożone w czasie. Wiem, że to wygląda na to, że zaczniemy żyć, kiedy ten horror się skończy, ale szpital ma swoje własne tempo, co pewnie zauważyłeś wracając do świata zewnętrznego. Zawsze jestem zaskoczony, kiedy spoglądam za okno i widzę, że ci ludzie tak po prostu żyją i nie mają pojęcia co się dzieje. To trochę głupie, ale pewnie coś podobnego przemknęło ci przez myśl._

 _Cieszę się, że twoje spotkanie się udało. Sugeruję, że jeśli ktoś nie będzie uważał cię za swojego ulubionego człowieka, powinieneś poczęstować go przez siebie wytworzonym dżemem. Na pewno przełamie wszelkie lody._

 _Nie, nie biorę udziału już w festiwalu, chociaż mam wrażenie, że chciałeś zapytać o coś innego. Nie mam jakiejś niechęci do tego, ale Maya miała trzy miesiące, kiedy festiwal odbył się po raz kolejny i nie mogłem zostawić jej samej. Nigdy nie wychodziłem zbyt wiele, ale teraz przynajmniej mam wymówkę. Mam wrażenie, że też nie jesteś zbyt imprezowym typem, chociaż mogę się mylić. Zaliczasz wszystkie kluby w Nowym Jorku? Jesteś tylko dwa lata starszy ode mnie, a znam ludzi, którzy nadal znajdują w tym coś ciekawego._

 _Maya lubi szkolne zabawy, ale te kończą się przed osiemnastą. Jestem każdego roku opiekunem, co jest czystą hipokryzją, ponieważ sam nie potrafiłem się nigdy zachować na takich imprezach._

 _Daj znać czy masz jakiś dobry przepis na dżem oraz jak twoje spotkania. Pozdrów Laurę. Maya pytała o nią, chciała wiedzieć coś więcej o cioci, która najwyraźniej jest 'genetyczna'. To słowo robi ostatnio karierę._

 _Kładziemy się już spać, bo Maya była podekscytowana telefonem od ciebie. Miałeś świetny pomysł z tą wideorozmową._

 _Pozdrawiamy i całujemy,  
Maya i Stiles_


	4. Chapter 4

Laura przyniosła mu następnego dnia koszyczek brzoskwiń, czego nie chciał komentować. Zresztą uśmieszek jego siostrzyczki wystarczył za wszystkie kpiny świata.

\- Ekologiczne – poinformowała go zadowolona z siebie.

Miał ochotę jej nawet podziękować, bo Maya potrzebowała zdrowej żywności. Wysyłanie czegoś podobnego do szpitala było bezsensowne i nie do zorganizowania. Maya jednak opuściła już oddział, gdzie wnoszenie czegokolwiek było surowo zabronione, więc mógł pomyśleć o prezentach. Baloniki, misie, może jakaś piżamka. Nie miał pojęcia co kupowało się dziecku i raczej pewnie powinien skonsultować to ze Stilesem. On w końcu był tym ważniejszym ojcem, który znał Mayę przez cały czas. Derek dopiero się uczył.

\- Znowu masz tę okropną minę, która mówi, że myślisz nad czymś bardzo intensywnie, a potem będę sprzątała cały bałagan – stwierdziła Laura.

\- Stiles powiedział, że nie jest gotowy dać mi jakichkolwiek praw rodzicielskich. Znaczy oficjalnych – rzucił, chociaż rozmawiali już na ten temat.

\- Znasz ich trzy tygodnie – odparła Laura. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że wręczy ci połowę swojego dziecka zapakowanego we wstążkę.

\- Nie, ale… - westchnął Derek.

\- Poza tym nie możesz jej uznać za swoje dziecko w tej chwili – przypomniała mu Laura. – Wiem, że chcesz zrobić prawidłową rzecz, ale wiesz, że to nie zostanie uznane za coś dobrego. Zniszczysz długo budowaną reputację. Nie chcę nawet zaczynać o reperkusjach…

\- Laura – warknął. – On na razie nie chce, więc…

\- A jak zachce? – spytała wprost.

Zbił usta w wąską kreskę, ponieważ nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie miał żadnych rozwiązań, bo nadal do końca nie doszło do niego jak wiele jeszcze przed nimi. Stiles pisał do niego w mailach o kolejnych badaniach, które Maya miała przejść. Opowiadał o sprawach ojca i Scotta, który najwyraźniej nie radził sobie z przedślubną gorączką. Omega wspominał o tym, że zaproszona jest wyłącznie rodzina i dopytywał czy Derek nie znalazłby czasu w czerwcu. Nie widział jeszcze grafika, ale podejrzewał, że będzie ciężko. Stiles nie wspomniał, że go zaprasza. Nie bezpośrednio, ale robił odpowiednie sugestie, które pozwalały mu mieć nadzieje.

Nadal nie wiedział co się działo między nimi. Rozmawiali i śmiali się. Derek dzwonił do nich w porze lunchu, a od czasu do czasu Stiles wieczorami przypominał się o nich, kiedy Maya koniecznie chciała usłyszeć bajkę z jego ust. Stiles przysięgał, że zasypiała od razu, zapewne porażona jego talentem do zanudzania na śmierć. Nigdy jednak nie mówił tego złośliwie. Może nie całkiem wrednie, tylko z lekka nutką humoru. Bo nie żartował na pewno. Mała zawsze odpływała na dźwięk jego głosu, co pewnie powinien uważać za obraźliwe.

\- Jeśli Stiles wystąpi o uznanie ojcostwa – zaczął Derek.

\- Oboje wiemy, że próbujesz mnie teraz nastraszyć. Mój sztab pracuje nad tym, ale nie mają wiele do zrobienia. Nie próbuj tworzyć problemów na wyrost, żebym zgodziła się na kontrolę szkód, kiedy sytuacja jest opanowana – warknęła. – Wiem, że chcesz ją oficjalnie dla siebie, ale nie pomyślałeś o tym jakie to egoistyczne? Dowiedziałeś się, że masz dziecko, więc rzucasz wszystko. Tak nie postępują odpowiedzialni ludzie. Poza tym powiedz mi szczerze; chcesz jej czy to przez Stilesa? – spytała wprost.

Spojrzał na nią zirytowany.

\- Sprawdzasz maile co kilka minut, chociaż on pisuje do ciebie tylko wieczorami. Poza tym nie wiem nawet dlaczego do siebie piszecie, skoro cały czas rozmawiacie – powiedziała i przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie cały czas. Dzwonię do Mayi w czasie lunchu, a wieczorem rozmawiamy ze Stilesem ogólnie. Chcę wiedzieć w jakim jest stanie zdrowia – odparł i nie kłamał tak całkiem.

Po prostu to nie była cała prawda. Chciał wiedzieć czy Mayi się poprawia i denerwował się ilekroć Stiles nie odbierał od razu. Prawie dostał zawału, kiedy mężczyzna zadzwonił do niego sam pewnego wieczora. Sądził, że nastąpiło jakieś załamanie i planował w głowie przelot do San Francisko, ale Stiles uspokoił go, że wszystko w porządku, a mała chciała usłyszeć jego głos. Przeważnie tylko o to chodziło, żeby mówił do niej. Pytała o jego dzień i dżem, i Derek coraz lepiej czuł się powtarzając słowa Marthy Stewart.

W tle widział krzywe spojrzenia Stilesa, do których też zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś zrobił sobie sam krzywdę na własną prośbę – westchnęła Laura.

\- On nie próbuje ode mnie wyciągnąć pieniędzy – warknął zirytowany. – Poznałaś go – dodał.

\- Nie, nie poznałam go. Rozmawiałam z nim dwa razy i widziałam jak rozmawiasz z nim ty, ale żadne z nas go nie zna. Nie wiemy co myśli ani co planuje. Lubię myśleć, że znam się na ludziach, ale po prostu nie wiem co o nim myśleć – przyznała.

\- Bo myślisz schematycznie, a Stilesa nie włożysz w gotowe już ramki – odparł.

Przewróciła oczami, czego akurat się spodziewał. Większość ich rozmów o Stilesie kończyły się właśnie w ten sposób. Wyjęła z koszyczka jedną z brzoskwiń i obróciła ją w dłoniach.

\- Po prostu nie zrób niczego głupiego – powiedziała, wychodząc.

ooo

 _Derek,_

 _Mój ojciec spędził kilka godzin na opowiadaniu Mayi o tym, co robił przez ten cały czas, kiedy się nie widzieli, ale nadal nie przebił tego, że produkujesz dżem. Motylek lubi za bardzo słodycze. Sądzę, że jesteśmy wszyscy skończeni. Gdybym się nie bał tak bardzo, że złapie przeziębienie, kupiłbym jej kubek lodów._

 _Mój ojciec cię nienawidzi i być może będzie chciał postrzelić. Nie tylko dlatego, że zapłodniłeś mnie i zniknąłeś. Głównie przez to, że wykradłeś mu ulubioną wnuczkę. Nie powiedziałem mu nawet jak masz na imię. Wyciągnął to od detektywa, którego wynajęliśmy ze Scottem, kiedy dowiedziałem się o białaczce Mayi._

 _Pewnie i tak się dowie kim jesteś, więc lepiej, żebyś zaczął powoli zmieniać miejsce zamieszkania. Na przykład co dwa dni._

 _Okej, to źle zabrzmiało. Oczywiście żartowałem. Mój ojciec będzie nadal w Kalifornii wiele tysięcy mil od ciebie. Jesteś bezpieczny na tyle na ile możesz. Na pewno nie pozwolę mu nic tobie zrobić. Maya byłaby niepocieszona. A zaczyna cię faktycznie lubić, więc najprawdopodobniej ilość osób, która będzie chciała skopać ci tyłek niedługo wzrośnie, ponieważ Scott i Allison oraz Melissa to jest nasza rodzina i każde z nich chce swojego specjalnego miejsca, a ty pojawiając się zepchnąłeś ich o jedną pozycję w dół w rankingu najbardziej ulubionych ludzi Mayi._

 _Dzisiaj czytaliśmy, co nie jest niczym nowym i pewnie cię nie zaskoczy. Nawet jeśli o tym nie wspomnę, weź to za pewnik. Czytamy każdego dnia, a Maya ostatnio coraz częściej decyduje się, że sama opowie bajkę w ciągu dnia, więc rośnie nam całkiem spory talent. Powoli dzieciaki z oddziału przekonują się, że telewizja to zło. Ich rodzice uważają to za cud, ale już niedługo będą nas przeklinali, ponieważ to oznacza tylko, że będą musieli spędzać jak najwięcej czasu ze swoimi pociechami, czytając im do snu, kiedy owe dzieciaki wyjdą ze szpitala._

 _Nie mam nic do telewizji, ale ona jest łatwa. Sadza się dziecko przed ekranem i zostawia się je na kilka godzin. Ma się pewność, że nigdzie nie wyjdzie. Przynajmniej dopóki kolorowe obrazki będą się pojawiały. Nie przepadam za łatwizną. Czytanie daje więcej satysfakcji. Jutro postaram się nagrać jak Maya opowiada bajki reszcie. Ma fatalne dziury w fabule, ale na szczęście wszystkie dzieciaki są w jej wieku, więc się rozumieją._

 _Nie imprezujesz? Nie wychodzisz? Smutne życie wiedziesz xD Nie, żartuję. Zawsze mieliśmy te plany ze Scottem, że kiedy wyjedziemy z Beacon Hills, zdobędziemy świat. Ja z oczywistych względów miałem już ściśle określone plany co do tego, co zrobię po szkole, a McCall zakochał się jak ostatni idiota. Zresztą i tak nie był zbyt rozrywkowym typem. Nie spędziłby pewnie nawet godziny w jakimś barze. Szczególnie, jeśli ktoś paliłby w środku. Jego astma się uspokoiła, ale nadal daje o sobie od czasu do czasu znać._

 _Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się właśnie dlatego, że byliśmy tymi dwoma dzieciakami, którzy nie radzili sobie za bardzo w kontaktach z innymi. Scott chodził cały czas z inhalatorem, a ja po ścianach. ADHD ssie, muszę ci powiedzieć. Świat wydaje się pełen niebezpieczeństw i na wszystko trzeba zwracać uwagę. A ci ludzie poruszają się tak okropnie wolno i są tacy nudni! Cieszy mnie, że Maya nie odziedziczyła tego cholerstwa po mnie. Nie wiem jak nadążyłbym za nią. Kiedy była młodsza trudno było ją opanować. Powiedzmy, że w połowie to była moja wina, bo przeczytałem w tej mądrej książce, że dzieci nie należy ograniczać. Chciałem, żeby była ciekawa świata, więc dałem jej wolną rękę. Aż prawie zabrała całe ramię._

 _Musieliśmy wprowadzić pewne zasady. Trzymamy się nich do dzisiaj i nie wiem nawet jak mój ojciec nie kpi z tego, bo sam nie jestem specjalistą od reguł. Wręcz ich nienawidzę. Złamałem wszystkie chyba, kiedy byłem jeszcze nastolatkiem łącznie z tym, że szukaliśmy ze Scottem w środku nocy połowy ciała kobiety, którą zamordowano w Rezerwacie. Darłem się wniebogłosy, kiedy faktycznie ją znaleźliśmy. Ojciec nie był pod wrażeniem._

 _Nie wiem nawet dlaczego ci to piszę. Jesteśmy całkiem normalni, a Beacon Hills, jeśli nie pamiętasz, to najspokojniejsze miejsce na świecie. Tam się nie dzieje nic. Kompletnie totalnie nic._

 _Maya jutro ma kolejne badania. Na południe powinienem wiedzieć coś więcej, więc sądzę, że do jutrzejszego telefonu._

 _Pozdrawiamy i ściskamy,  
Maya i Stiles_

Nie do końca wiedział, gdzie to ich stawiało, ale miał wrażenie, że pomiędzy mailami i rozmowami telefonicznymi poznawał Stilesa coraz lepiej. Laura nie rozumiała dlaczego czuł tak silną więź z omegą, ale ona nigdy nie miała problemów przed otworzeniem się przed kimkolwiek. Derek nie rozmawiał normalnie z ludźmi. Wykrztuszenie kilku zdań o sobie przychodziło mu z takim trudem, że po pewnym czasie nie próbował już nawet. Ludzi nie interesowało kim był – jedynie umowy, które mogli zawrzeć, układy, które mogłyby ich połączyć. W tym był dobry.

Stiles jednak był inny. Niczego nie wymagał, o nic nie prosił, nie zmuszał go do niczego. Derek jedenaście lat temu poczuł się wolny i nie potrafił zapomnieć tego smaku. Nie chodziło o wakacyjną miłostkę, ale o sam fakt, że po raz pierwszy w życiu był sobą. Rozmawiali ze Stilesem przez kilka długich godzin i może powiedział omedze więcej niż w całym swoim życiu pozostałym ludziom. Stiles nie wyciągał od niego informacji, ale dawał mu przestrzeń. Derek był zszokowany, kiedy zaczął mówić i jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony, kiedy nie przestał, a chłopak słuchał go tak po prostu, nie oceniając.

Pod tym względem nie zmieniło się kompletnie nic. Laura nie rozumiała, że żeby wrócili do tego, co było między nimi jedenaście lat temu mogliby po prostu usiąść przy kawie. Nadrobiliby ten czas bez problemu. Gdyby nie Maya i białaczka, sytuacja wyklarowałaby się bardzo szybko, ale teraz obaj mieli obowiązki i nie mogli tak po prostu wskoczyć ze sobą znowu do łóżka. Teraz nie chodziło tylko o nich i wiedział, że Stiles myśli podobnie, bo mężczyzna wypytywał go o to co robił w Nowym Jorku, jak bardzo był przywiązany do miasta, w którym żył. Jakie były jego plany na przyszłość. Chciał wiedzieć na czym stali i Derek czuł się gównianie, nie mogąc po prostu powiedzieć mu, że tak owszem – niech będą razem, zostaną rodziną. Był winny Laurze odrobinę rozsądku i zastanowienia. Nie był jedynym, który pracował na jego fotel gubernatora.

Jego palce same dotknęły klawiatury jak każdego wieczora. Pisał o Laurze, o tym co działo się po śmierci rodziców i o Nowym Jorku, którego nie mógł zostawić za sobą. Jego siostra nie zrozumiałaby, gdyby powiedział jej, że tylko Stiles go znał tak naprawdę. Albo byłaby przerażona, bo w ich świecie odsłanianie się nie było bezpieczne. Stiles jednak nie wykorzystałby przeciwko niemu żadnej informacji. Sam nie dzieliłby się tak wstydliwymi elementami swojej przeszłości jak pocałunek po pijaku ze swoją agent.

Pisał tak długo aż zaczynały go boleć palce, a kiedy w końcu zdecydował, że to wszystko, otworzył załączniki, uśmiechając się od razu, kiedy dostrzegł twarz Mayi, która znowu próbowała przesłać mu buziaka. Stiles majaczył gdzieś w tle ze swoimi błyszczącymi oczami.

ooo

 _Stagnacja Beacon Hills nie przeszkadzała mu. Rezerwat, który otaczał ich dom, był dla niego wybawieniem. Tylko wczoraj zadano mu tuzin pytań o Petera. Dlatego wylądowali w leśnej głuszy, kiedy ekipa mamy próbowała poradzić sobie z plotkami, które pojawiły się po ostatnim nowojorskim balu charytatywnym. Peter powinien był wiedzieć lepiej niż pokazywać się tam z prostytutką._

 _To jednak była forma buntu jego wujka przeciwko wszystkiemu. Jemu też ukrócono dzieciństwo. Nie oznaczało to bynajmniej, że wydoroślał._

 _Podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i zamarł, kiedy coś ciepłego rozlało się po jego koszulce._

 _Omega, który stał tuż przed nim, nie był pod wrażeniem._

 _\- Koleś – warknął chłopak._

 _\- Wszedłeś we mnie – poinformował go Derek._

 _\- Tak, ale jesteś alfą. Czy waszym zadaniem, o wszechmocni nie jest czasem ratowanie świata i takich biednych do niego nienadających się łamag jak ja? – spytał chłopak._

 _Miał tak złote oczy, że Derek przez chwilę nie słyszał słów, które na pewno zostały wypowiedziane w jego kierunku. Nie było tutaj nikogo innego._

 _\- Kiepskie zerwanie? – spytał. – Przykro mi – dodał całkiem szczerze._

 _Chłopak wydawał się zaskoczony i zamknął się po raz pierwszy od kiedy się spotkali. A potem zaczął się śmiać._

 _\- Zróbmy coś szalonego – rzucił omega._

 _Derek normalnie odszedłby, ale coś było w chłopaku takiego, że nie potrafił odmówić. Może ta energia tryskająca z każdego poru skóry omegi. A może radość życia, której nie miał sam._

 _Kiedy w kilka godzin później nad Beacon Hills zaczął się pokaz fajerwerków, nie był, aż tak zainteresowany. Stiles gryzł jego ramię, gdy on wchodził w niego coraz głębiej, zastanawiając się jakim cudem znaleźli się w środku Rezerwatu, na cienkim kocu z butelkami piwa, których żaden z nich nie tknął, ale Stiles uważał, że powinni mieć alkohol. Nie pili później ani nie palili, chociaż omega wspominał, że to też nie byłoby takie najgłupsze. Po prostu leżeli nago przytuleni i obserwowali pokaz, który się powoli kończył._

ooo

Derek chciałby powiedzieć, że nie czekał na każdy lunch z pewną nerwowością. Poprosił asystentkę, aby nie umawiała jego spotkań na ten czas i nawet Laura zgodziła się dać mu odrobinę luzu. Stwierdziła, że w zasadzie jego uczłowieczanie się przynosiło o wiele więcej dobrego. Część z ludzi, z którymi rozmawiał miała w końcu rodziny; dzieci i wnuki, o których lubili rozmawiać i Derek chyba nareszcie zrozumiał dlaczego. Przyłapywał się nie raz i nie dwa na tym, że słowa takie jak 'a moja córka' pojawiały się na jego języku i połykał je, co nie było przyjemne.

Maya zdrowiała i to było najważniejsze. Laura wybierała się do Kalifornii za kilka dni, więc wysłał ją na poszukiwanie czegoś przyjemnego i miękkiego. Stiles podpowiedział mu, że Maya co prawda nie przepadała za kreskówkami, ale znała sporo postaci z bajek braci Grimm i podobnych. Cały kanon, który Disney wykorzystał również do swoich sławnych filmów. Czytali Pinokia ostatnio, kiedy Maya znajdowała się jeszcze na zamkniętym oddziale. I musiał przyznać, że to było o wiele lepsze niż oglądanie w ciszy obrazów na telewizorze.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć co kupić? – prychnęła Laura.

\- Jesteś kobietą – stwierdził.

Rzuciła w niego przyciskiem do dokumentów. Dobrze, że nożyk na listy pozostał poza jej zasięgiem, chociaż Derek z biegiem czasu wyrobił sobie całkiem dobry refleks.

\- Jesteś szowinistą – odparła. – Nie mam dzieci i nie chcę mieć dzieci. Wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ nic o nich nie wiem – poinformowała go.

\- Ludzie nie rodzą się wiedząc wszystko o dzieciach. Dowiadują się tego w międzyczasie – rzucił.

\- Z zasady nie pakuję się w sytuacje, w których nie mam przewagi. A z płaczącym noworodkiem nie wygrasz – odparła Laura. – Świat byłby piękniejszy, gdyby ludzie myśleli o tym co robią i konsekwencjach swojego postępowania – dodała.

\- Laura – jęknął. – Po prostu kup jej misia. Jakiegoś miękkiego w dotyku. I lalkę, która wyglądałaby jak jakaś postać Disneya – dodał.

\- Coś różowego? – upewniła się.

\- Nie, Maya nie lubi różowego. Coś sarkastycznego, jeśli coś podobnego znajdziesz. Jeśli Mayi nie rozbawi, Stiles na pewno załapie – westchnął. – Maya lubi zielony i niebieski.

\- A Stiles lubi sarkazm – rzuciła Laura i wydęła usta. – Dla niego mam też znaleźć prezent? Jest dorosły, będzie mi łatwej.

Derek przygryzł wnętrze policzka. Zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej, ale to na razie nie wydawał mu się dobry pomysł. Prezenty bez okazji były dobre dla dzieci, ale nie chciał, żeby Stiles go błędnie zrozumiał. Nie kupował ich miłości nie doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie próbował na siłę zadośćuczynić im lat, kiedy nie był z nimi. Nikt nie był temu winien. Stiles przekonywał go o tym i o swoim braku żalu, chociaż przyznawał, że jeszcze parę lat temu skopałby mu tyłek, ale sporo tej złości minęło.

Derek poczułby się lepiej, gdyby opuściło go poczucie winy. Cały czas próbował przywołać w sobie jak najwięcej wspomnień z tego okresu, ale nie wiedział co mógłby zrobić inaczej, żeby wszystko ułożyło się dla nich pomyślnie. Laura opiekowała się nim przez pierwsze lata po śmierci rodziców, bo oboje byli wrakami rodziny, która niegdyś miała wiele do powiedzenia w mieście. Nie był zdolny do opieki nad kimkolwiek. Wątpił, aby był dobrym rodzicem w tym okresie.

\- Nic różowego. Coś bajkowego, ale miękkiego i sarkastycznego – wyliczyła Laura. – Drobnostka – prychnęła. – Coś jeszcze?

\- Masz czas dzisiaj wieczorem? Może wybralibyśmy się na kolację do restauracji, którą rodzice tak bardzo lubili. Od dawna nie wychodziliśmy razem – rzucił.

Laura spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Nie masz czasem telefonicznej randki ze swoim nie całkiem kochankiem? – zainteresowała się.

Tym razem to Derek wydął usta.

\- Ma spotkanie ze swoją agentką – przyznał.

Laura spojrzała na niego zirytowana.

\- Poważnie? I tak bardzo opierasz swoje wieczorne plany na nim, że ja mam teraz robić za twoją tanią rozrywkę, żebyś nie tęsknił jak idiota za pieprzonym telefonem? Wiesz jak bardzo jest to żałosne w mojej prywatnej skali? – spytała.

\- Ale jesteśmy umówieni? – upewnił się.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Ty płacisz i przynieś mi prezent. Podpowiem ci. Coś świecącego, co wykorzysta twój miesięczny debet na karcie – rzucił.

ooo

Maya wyglądała następnego dnia naprawdę dobrze. Rumieńce na jej policzkach wróciły na stałe. Stiles wysłał mu kilka starszych zdjęć, gdzie mała nie miała jeszcze białaczki i widział różnicę. Ewidentnie jednak zdrowiała, bo jej oczy błyszczały. Kolor tęczówek na pewno odziedziczyła po nim, ale to światło, które biło z niej było całym Stilesem.

Stilinski oddał małej telefon i chociaż go nie widział, słyszał go w tle. Rozmawiał zapewne z jedną z pielęgniarek, więc Derek starał się nie przeszkadzać. Zresztą miał do nadrobienia kilka obrazków. Laura miała parę dla niego zabrać, ale nie zdradzał niespodzianki związanej z misiami i lalkami. Stiles prosił go, żeby nie przesadzał z prezentami. Maya miała mieć niedługo urodziny i mężczyzna miał już plan. Chciał, żeby prezenty w tym roku kupili razem i Derek nie mógł nie czuć ekscytacji z tym związanej.

\- Coś się dzieje – powiedziała Maya.

\- Co masz na myśli? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Mała niemal natychmiast zwróciła uwagę na górną część jego twarzy, więc ponowił ruch. Jej nie wychodziło to tak dobrze, ale miała jeszcze w przyszłości przeklinać ich rodzinne brwi.

\- Tata wrócił zdenerwowany – poinformowała go.

\- Skąd? – spytał ostrożnie.

Stiles nie wspominał, aby coś niepokojącego działo się z Mayą, ale z drugiej strony mógł po prostu czekać na dokładne dane i nie mówić Derekowi ani słowa. W końcu dzieliło ich kilka tysięcy mil, więc on i tak nie mógł zrobić wiele. Pocieszanie przez telefon to nie było to. Wiedział o tym doskonale, ale na razie nie znalazł rozwiązania dla tej sytuacji.

Najchętniej poprosiłby tę dwójkę o przeniesienie się do Nowego Jorku, ale nie byli razem. Stiles nie był jego mężem, chłopakiem – nawet kochankiem. Nie miał podstaw, aby proponować im przeprowadzkę na drugi koniec Stanów, żeby mógł widywać Mayę i widział już skąd ostrożność Stilesa w kwestii praw rodzicielskich. Nie pozwałby go, ale ta sytuacja mogła nie mieć całkiem przyjemnego zakończenia. Żeby to mogło grać, musieli dojść do kompromisów z obu stron. Stiles i Maya mieszkali w Kalifornii. Szeryf miał tylko jedno dziecko i nic dziwnego, że nie chciał, aby ta dwójka się ruszała gdzieś daleko.

\- Ze spotkania z ciocią Lydią – odparła Maya i Derekowi cholernie ulżyło. – Myślę, że nie spodobała się jej ostatnia książka taty – wyszeptała do komórki, ale na pewno wszyscy w sali ją słyszeli.

\- Twój tata zbyt dobrze pisze, na pewno ciocia Lydia nie powiedziała mu, że się jej nie podoba książka. Czytaliśmy ją oboje, pamiętasz? – spytał.

Maya uśmiechnęła się do niego szerzej.

\- I była bardzo dobra, prawda? – rzucił.

Mała pokiwała mocno głową, zgadzając się z nim w stu procentach.

\- To musiało być coś innego. Może tatę złapał deszcz? – zaryzykował.

\- Tata lubi deszcz – poinformowała go z pewnością w głosie.

Derek musiał zrobić jedną z tych min, za które zawsze Laura nie dawała mu spokoju, bo Maya znowu próbowała zrobić coś dziwnego z twarzą, ale jej nie wychodziło. Nie przeszkadzało jej to próbować, więc Derek prychnął.

\- Ludzie normalnie nie lubią deszczu – powiedział.

\- Tak, ale tata mówił, że każdy ma prawo lubić to co lubi i nikomu nic do tego – odparła zdecydowanie i to na pewno był cytat.

Brzmiało jak coś, co Stiles mógł dostatecznie często powtarzać. I zapewne mała miała wyrosnąć na indywidualistkę. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Laura nagle zmieniła zdanie na temat dzieci po spotkaniu z Mayą. Nie chciał się tylko dowiedzieć, że jego siostra pozwoliła się zapłodnić jakiemuś tłukowi z powodu gorączki dziecięcej. To nie byłaby tragedia, ale jednak geny miały w sobie pewną moc.

\- Twój tata ma rację – rzucił.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To mój tata – powiedziała Maya i zmarszczyła brwi, jakby zastanawiała się dlaczego w ogóle to wyszło z jego słów.

Najwyraźniej cokolwiek mówił Stiles, nie potrzebowało potwierdzenia kogoś więcej. Sam chciałby, aby ktokolwiek pokładał w niego taką wiarę. Chociaż z drugiej strony to na pewno było zdradliwe. Odpowiedzialność, która za tym szła, była przerażająca. Maya jednak w końcu i tak nigdy nie miała przestać być jego dzieckiem. Odpowiedzialność już spoczywała na jego ramionach.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział.

Maya uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Ja ciebie też – odparła.


	5. Chapter 5

Wieczorny mail był zdawkowy, Stiles wydawał się go pisać na kolanie, ale zapewne w końcu dogoniło go życie. W załącznikach znalazł dobre piętnaście zdjęć Mayi, chociaż rozmawiali ze sobą zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Nie potrafił się jednak napatrzeć, szczególnie kiedy Stiles zaczął przysyłać mu starsze zdjęcia ich wspólnej córki. Powoli poznawał jej przeszłość, chociaż nie był w stanie niczego nadrobić i ta świadomość nie była do końca przyjemna.

Laura zmusiła go do kolejnej ustawionej sesji zdjęciowej, ponieważ nie mógł tak po prostu zabrać jej do restauracji na kolację. Uśmiechnął się kilka razy, uścisnął parę dłoni i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu został zagadnięty przez jednego z senatorów, który bawił w mieście. Niespecjalnie interesował go rolniczy aspekt Wisconsin, ale słyszał już nudniejsze wywody, więc przeżył to z uśmiechem na ustach, ani przez chwilę nie przestając myśleć o Mayi.

Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie zadzwonić tego wieczora do Stilesa, ale ten rozmawiał z agentką poprzedniego dnia i Derek spodziewał się niedługo sprawozdania z postępów wydawniczych. Omega miał w planach jeszcze przynajmniej trzy książki, które dotyczyłyby obecnych przygód Mayi, chociaż ich córka nie była bezpośrednio wymieniona jako bohaterka opowiadań.

Przesłał Laurze część zdjęć, decydując się zamieścić kilka w swoim własnym telefonie. Nie mógł postawić fotografii Mayi czy Stilesa na biurku, bo to wzbudziłoby niezdrową ciekawość, a jego asystentka już podpytywała o jego codzienne telefony w czasie lunchu. Spodziewał się, że w końcu sama odpowie sobie na pytanie, zapewne zakładając, że nareszcie zrobił coś ze swoim życiem uczuciowym. Nie spotykał się z nikim od tak dawna, że zapewne w prasie nie pozostały po tym żadne ślady.

 _Nigdy nie wiem jak zacząć, więc po prostu 'Hej'_ \- napisał i wyszczerzył się głupkowato w stronę ekranu własnego komputera. Laura znalazła dla Mayi idealnego misia i kilka lalek, które mogłyby zainteresować małą. Niestety nie było żadnych zabawek, które mogłyby choćby przypominać postaci z opowiadań Stilesa. Derek zresztą nie wątpił, że Scott i szeryf Stilinski nie byliby zadowoleni widząc swoje podobizny w rękach dzieci. Omega zapewne byłby jednak wniebowzięty, bo miał pokręcone poczucie humoru.

Jego palce same sunęły po po klawiaturze i nie zdawał sobie sprawy nawet, że miał tak wiele do powiedzenia o dzisiejszym dniu. W zasadzie miał za sobą kilka spotkań i jego asystentka przyprawiła go prawie o zawał, kiedy okazało się, że przez pomyłkę wysłała dokumenty nie do tej firmy, do której powinny były iść, ale Laura przechwyciła papiery, zanim opuściły furgonetkę kuriera. Jego siostra była specjalistą od zadań specjalnych w trudnych sytuacjach, ale nadal nie wiedziała z której strony ugryźć sprawę z Mayą, a Derek kochał gotowe rozwiązania.

Kiedy nie dostał rano odpowiedzi, starał się nie być zawiedzionym, ale przed nim był kolejny dzień, z którym musiał się zmierzyć.

ooo

Maya uśmiechała się do niego radośnie. Stiles poprawiał jej poduszki, a potem zniknął z pola widzenia zostawiając go samego z ich córką. Mówiła mu po imieniu, uzgodnili tak od samego początku. Nie chciał mieszać jej w głowie teraz, kiedy tak wiele się działo. Stiles zresztą uważał, że tak będzie najlepiej i Derek nie potrafił powiedzieć mu nie, więc może tak zaczęły się ich kłopoty.

\- Dziadek dzisiaj przyszedł – poinformowała go Maya całkiem poważnie. – Dziadek szeryf – dodała.

\- Wiem, że twój dziadek jest szeryfem – odparł. – Czytaliście coś dzisiaj ciekawego? A może malowałaś? – rzucił niepewnie.

Maya przysunęła się do komórki tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć mu coś na ucho. Uwielbiał, kiedy nie zdawała sobie sytuacji z tego, co robiła. Połowa jej odruchów była instynktowna. Z jednej strony potrafiła zrozumieć naprawdę wiele, aż czasem zapominał, że miała tylko dziesięć lat. Chwile takie jak te jednak przypominały mu to szybko.

\- Nie, tata wyszedł z dziadkiem i rozmawiali o czymś na korytarzu – powiedziała Maya. – Nie chcą, żebym o czymś wiedziała – dodała i tego Derek bał się od samego początku.

Stiles obiecał dzwonić, gdyby sytuacja uległa zmianie, ale od doby nie rozmawiali i czuł się dziwnie odcięty. Maya wydawała się faktycznie zmartwiona i coś boleśnie zaczęło zaciskać się wokół jego krtani. Był tysiące mil od nich. To nie była dobra odległość. Wszystkie instynkty w nim krzyczały, aby trzymać tę dwójkę blisko siebie. Laura nie była alfą, więc nie mogła zrozumieć jak wiele od niego wymagała każdego dnia.

\- Myślę, że chodzi o moje urodziny – ciągnęła dalej Maya, ale sama wydawała się w to nie wierzyć.

\- Pewnie chodzi o prezenty. Nie możesz wiedzieć co dostaniesz. To musi być tajemnica, żeby niespodzianka się udała – poinformował ją całkiem poważnie.

\- Wiem, ale tata i tak zawsze mi mówi – prychnęła Maya.

Co było cholernie Stilesowe. Zastanawiał się nawet czy omega powiedział już małej, że święty Mikołaj nie istniał tak naprawdę. To był świetny temat na maila dzisiejszego wieczora. Wszystkie rzeczy, w które wierzyły dzieci w wieku Mayi i co Stiles z tym zrobił. Nie sądził, aby mężczyzna potrafił długo utrzymać jakikolwiek sekret, co powinno go martwić, ale nie był w stanie zmusić się akurat do tego.

\- Dasz mi tatę? – spytał.

Maya podniosła głowę i zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Ktoś w tle mówił coś do niej, ale głos był zbyt wysoki, aby należał do Stilesa. Jedno z dzieci pewnie dopytywało o telefon.

\- Nie, tata wyszedł, ale za chwilę wróci z czymś słodkim dla nas. Przekażę mu, że go całujesz – powiedziała Maya. – Przyjedziesz na moje urodziny? – spytała ciekawie.

Przygryzł wargę.

\- Zobaczymy. Na pewno będzie moja siostra, ciocia Laura – poinformował ją. – I prezenty – dodał.

\- Prezenty – powtórzyła wyraźnie podekscytowana.

ooo

Laura nie znała się na pakowaniu czegokolwiek, więc Derek pojawił się u niej w mieszkaniu ze swoim laptopem i planem podróży. Miała do odwiedzenia kilka większych miast jako ambasadorka ich firmy. Na targi mieli wysłać jednego z dyrektorów, ale Laura zdecydowała w ostatniej chwili, że tak najłatwiej będzie jej spotkać się ze Stilesem i Mayą, bez kombinowania dlaczego na pierwszym miejscu znalazła się na Zachodnim Wybrzeżu.

Derek spojrzał na laptopa i odświeżył skrzynkę kilka razy zanim dał sobie spokój. Stiles wysłał mu zdjęcia Mayi z dopiskiem, że właściwa wiadomość nadejdzie, ale czekał od dobrej godziny i nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii. Nie rozmawiali od dobrych trzech dni. Derek dzwonił wieczorami, ale Stiles odbierał tylko po to, aby powiedzieć, że był zajęty lub pracował. Raz w tle słyszał szeryfa, więc przyjął tę wymówkę, że omega faktycznie nie miał czasu, ale to stawało się po prostu dziwne.

\- Ta zmarszczka ci kiedyś zostanie. Wiesz, że alfy słabo radzą sobie z botoksem. Inwestujesz teraz na przyszłość, więc nie wykrzywiaj tej już fatalnej twarzy, bo ci nie pomogę – westchnęła jego siostra, starając się na siłę upchnąć misia w swojej walizce.

Derek czekał, aż spróbuje zrobić to stopą. Już chodziła boso po swojej sypialni, zapewne przygotowując się do ostateczności.

\- Coś jest nie tak – powiedział.

Laura zamarła i spojrzała do swojej walizki, a potem ponownie na niego.

\- Ze Stilesem – uściślił.

Mail nadal się nie pojawił. Wiedział, że sam nie odpisywał zbyt szybko, ale Stiles wydawał się podekscytowany ich rozmowami jeszcze tak niedawno. Pytał o kłopoty z agentką, o których wspominała Maya, ale Stilinski go zbył i nawet podesłał mu link z zapowiedzią jego nowej książki. W jednym z załączników znajdowały się również badania Mayi, które pokazywały, że ewidentnie mieli najgorsze za sobą. Oczywiście musiała być monitorowana, ale nareszcie mogli odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Co nie tak? – spytała Laura ciekawie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał.

\- Więc jak mam ci pomóc? – spytała wprost.

\- Nie możesz – westchnął. – Nie rozumiesz w czym rzecz.

\- Więc mi wyjaśnij. Może cię zaskoczyć, ale chociaż nie jestem romantycznie zaangażowana, bo to nie mój styl, jednak rozumiem te porywy serca, które łamią ludziom kariery – warknęła zirytowana. – Po prostu powiedz co cię gryzie. Jeśli cię wyśmieję, to przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, że to halucynacje powodowane nadmiarem endorfin. Szczerzysz się o wiele za długo do komputera. Jesteś za stary na internetowe miłości – poinformowała go cierpko.

Pozwolił sobie na kolejne westchnienie, zanim odświeżył swoją pocztę z dokładnie tym samym skutkiem co godzinę temu.

\- Nie odpisuje na moje maile – powiedział Derek i uniósł dłoń do góry, żeby dać znać, że jeszcze nie skończył.

Nie był cholerną nastolatką, która dostawała załamania nerwowego, ponieważ jej chłopak nie odpisał na smsa w ciągu kilku sekund.

\- Normalnie każdego wieczora pisał niemal esej o tym co robili cały dzień, co się działo u niego albo po prostu o tym, co myślał – wyjaśnił Derek. – Od kilku dni nie rozmawialiśmy przez telefon. A nawet jeśli dzwonię tylko do Mayi, widzę go w tle. Zostaje w sali tak, żebym go widział i czasem zerkamy na siebie, kiedy rozmawiam z moją córką. Ostatnio cały czas znajduje sobie coś, żeby zniknąć. I kiedy dzwonię do niego wieczorem, cały czas jest zajęty – powiedział jednym tchem.

Laura słuchała go uważnie i nawet mu nie przerwała. A kiedy zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, zrobiła jedną z tych mądrych min, po których rozwiązywała wszystkiego jego problemy w ciągu kilku sekund.

\- Wiesz na co mi to wygląda? – spytała ostrożnie.

\- Nie – przyznał.

\- Na przypadek debilizmu – odparła i miał ochotę rzucić w nią poduszką. – Nie, posłuchaj mnie. Jesteście obaj idiotami. To jest pewne. Jesteście tak zidiociali, że boli mnie to. Próbujecie nadrobić czas przez pieprzone maile. Jak wiele one muszą przekazywać. Kolacja przy świecach to jedno, ale słowo pisane i to do tego w tak nowoczesnej oprawie nie jest zbyt romantyczne. Może wydaje ci się, że odzyskaliście to połączenie, tę iskrę, która była między wami i może masz rację…

\- Sądzisz, że on nie…

\- Nie przerywaj mi – weszła mu w słowo. – Nie wiem. Nie znam go. Wydaje mi się jednak, że gdyby sądził, że szukasz powrotu do tego co było, a on nie jest gotowy, powiedziałby ci to. A jeśli sytuacja jest odwrotna i on sądzi, że ci się narzucał za bardzo i teraz próbuje przystopować? – spytała.

I to brzmiało dość rozsądnie. Derek dopiero od niedawna zaczął się otwierać. Większa część konwersacji spadała na Stilesa i omega nie miał problemów z mówieniem, ale może zaczął się bać tego, że przekroczył granicę, nie wiedząc o tym, że Derek na nic innego nie liczył. Chciał, żeby przenosili się za kolejne bariery, które sami przed sobą stawiali – jakkolwiek łzawo to nie brzmiało.

Stiles nie mógł mieć za sobą zbyt wielu związków. Pewnie niełatwo było mu się spotykać z kimkolwiek, kiedy miał dziecko. Może Derek był jedynym jego kochankiem, chociaż ta myśl była śmieszna, bo Stiles nie był nieśmiały i potrafił głośno mówić o swoich potrzebach. Większość stanowiły żarty, ale i one przecież udowadniały, że omega był otwarty w kwestiach seksu. Może inaczej było z uczuciami. Derek w końcu wiedział jak to jest mieć niewielką rodzinę i tylko garstkę ludzi, którym można było ufać.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś do niego zadzwonić i spytać co robicie. Maile dobre były na sam początek, ale ewidentnie doszło do jakiegoś nieporozumienia – rzuciła Laura.

A kiedy sięgnął po telefon, oberwał poduszką.

\- Nie teraz, na miłość boską – warknęła jego siostra. – Jutro mam samolot. Spakuj mnie – zażądała.

ooo

Wybrał całkiem znajomy numer, czując pewną nerwowość. Nie nalał sobie szklanki whiskey na odwagę, chociaż kusiło go. Chciał być w pełni trzeźwy, kiedy będą rozmawiali. Nie było jeszcze na tyle późno, żeby Stiles spał, ale mężczyzna nie odebrał od razu. Gdyby nie to, że dzieliły ich tysiące mil, Derek wziąłby to za wahanie, ale nie miał pewności. Stiles nie stał przed nim, więc nie mógł wyczuć jego nerwowości, chociaż znali się na tyle dobrze, że mógł sobie wyobrazić jak omega zagryza swoją własną wargę i próbuje uciec przed nim wzrokiem.

\- Hej Derek – powiedział Stilinski pospiesznie. – Wiem, że ostatnio nie rozmawiamy, ale naprawdę dzisiaj nie mam czasu, bo…

\- Lubię cię – wszedł mu w słowo krótko i skutecznie, bo Stiles zaniemówił. – Zaczęliśmy się dogadywać i dla mnie też jest to trochę dziwne, ale jeśli cię to krępuje…

\- Nazywasz się Hale – westchnął Stiles, tym razem jego skutecznie uciszając. – Derek Hale. Kandydujesz na fotel gubernatora – ciągnął dalej trudnym do rozszyfrowania tonem. – Wiem, że nie mam telewizji – dodał i zaśmiał się. – Ale mogłeś powiedzieć. Nie żyję pod pieprzonym kamieniem i na pewno nie chciałem znaleźć się w sytuacji, w której moja agentka spyta 'hej, Stiles, czemu twoja córka ma zdjęcie z Derekiem Hale'em, prezesem Hale INC. Jego zdjęcie jest we wszystkich gazetach.' – rzucił Stiles i tym razem brzmiał na wściekłego.

Derek nie bardzo nawet mu się dziwił.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął pospiesznie.

\- Nie, to ty posłuchaj – powiedział Stiles. – Nie musisz bawić się na siłę w jej tatusia, żeby ocalić swoją pieprzoną twarz. Doskonale radziliśmy sobie we dwójkę. Potrzebowałem twojego szpiku. Jesteś jej genetycznym ojcem. Dawcą cholernego nasienia - rzucił Stiles.

\- Nie mów tak, bo to nieprawda – wszedł mu pospiesznie w słowo. – Jesteś wściekły. Mogłem ci powiedzieć – przyznał.

\- Mogłeś – warknął Stiles.

Derek westchnął, nie wiedząc co powinien jeszcze powiedzieć. Zamierzał jakoś napomknąć, że jego wytwórnia dżemu przynosiła spory dochód, ale nigdy nie było dobrej pory. Pracował po dwanaście godzin dziennie, jeśli miał szczęście. Stilesa jednak nie interesowały jego wymówki.

\- Zamierzałeś w ogóle uznać ją? – spytał omega wprost.

I Derek przełknął ciężko.

\- Tak myślałem – rzucił Stiles i nie brzmiał nawet na rozczarowanego.

Najwyraźniej się już do tego przygotował, co wcale nie sprawiało, że Derek czuł się lepiej. Laura pewnie wiedziałaby jak to przekuć na ich korzyść, może odejście Stilesa i Mayi miało wiele ułatwić na politycznym polu, ale Derek miał w nosie pieprzony fotel gubernatora. Miał wrażenie, że życie znowu prześlizgiwało mu się między palcami i nie mógł go przytrzymać. Przynajmniej nie na tyle skutecznie, żeby nie żałować.

\- Nic się nie stało – powiedział w końcu Stiles, kiedy ich milczenie się przedłużało.

\- Nie mów tak – poprosił Derek.

\- Wolałbyś, żebym na ciebie nawrzeszczał? – spytał Stiles wprost. – Jestem wściekły, ale rozmawiałem z ojcem. Mówił o pożarze domu twojej rodziny. Rany boskie. Derek, jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro i rozumiem, że sytuacja jest skomplikowana, ale próbuje właśnie nie wyjść na histeryka. Nie jestem w stanie na razie z tobą rozmawiać, ale będę cię informował o stanie zdrowia Mayi. Twój szpik może być jeszcze potrzebny i dokładnie tyle od ciebie chcemy – poinformował go Stiles całkiem poważnie. – Nie wiem nawet od czego miałbym zacząć. Może pogadajmy po prostu innym razem, kiedy przestanę mieć ochotę przemeblować ci twarz – warknął.

\- Okej – rzucił Derek tylko, ponieważ w zasadzie jedynie tyle mógł zrobić.

ooo

Laura wydawała się mocno zszokowana, kiedy otworzyła mu w piżamie. Uniosła brew i zmarszczyła je natychmiast. Nie miał nawet ochoty mówić, że na pewno tak pomarszczy czoło. Wszedł do środka, przepychając się bez słowa.

\- Pomyliłam się? – spytała niepewnie.

\- On wie kim jestem – odparł Derek.

Uniosła brew odrobinę wyżej, ewidentnie czekając, aż będzie kontynuował.

\- Agentka go spytała. Miał zdjęcie mnie i Mayi na wyświetlaczu. Powiedziała mu cholerna agentka wydawnicza – jęknął.

\- To nie może oznaczać niczego innego. Czego on chce? – spytała Laura rzeczowo.

\- Nic – odparł. – Niczego nie chce. Szpiku, jeśli Mayi się ponownie pogorszy – warknął zirytowany.

Laura nie wyglądała jednak na szczęśliwą jak zakładał.

\- Przykro mi – powiedziała całkiem szczerze.

\- Mnie też – odparł i wziął głębszy wdech. – Jutro zamiast ciebie lecę do Kalifornii – dodał.

Spojrzała na niego kompletnie zszokowana.

\- Nie możesz… - zaczęła i urwała, potrząsając głową, jakby nie mieściło się to pod jej rozczochranymi włosami.

\- Mogę i polecę – powiedział.

\- Sądzisz, że co? Wpadniecie sobie w ramiona? – zakpiła. – Derek, to jest czyste szaleństwo. Daj mu kilka dni, żeby ochłonął. Zaproponuj, że zapłacisz za pełne leczenie Mayi. Ja załatwię resztę, ale…

\- Muszę porozmawiać z nim osobiście – wszedł jej w słowo.

\- Jutro masz trzy spotkania i nawet nie chodzi o przełożenie ich. Prasa wie, gdzie powinieneś być. Polecą za tobą, ponieważ jeśli nie będzie cię w Nowym Jorku, kiedy kampania się rozpoczyna, co może być ważniejszego? – spytała Laura. – Nie wyjaśnisz tego. I nawet nie o to chodzi. Myślisz, że dadzą im spokój, jeśli wyśledzą cię do szpitala?

\- Nie będzie mnie dobę w mieście. Nie namierzą mnie – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Wolałbym zrobić to na spokojnie, ale nie słyszałaś go przez telefon. Nie jest dobrze.

\- Derek, nie było dobrze od chwili, kiedy wydarzył się pieprzony pożar – warknęła Laura.

\- A ja nie chcę, żeby było gorzej – odparł.

Spojrzała na niego, a potem przetarła twarz dłonią i zerknęła na zegarek na ścianie.

\- Dobra. Zajmę ich czymś, ale jeśli będę musiała pokazać cycki, żeby przebić twoją ucieczkę z miasta, zabiję cię – poinformowała go całkiem poważnie. – W sypialni jest zapakowana walizka z prezentami – dodała niby mimochodem.

ooo

Czuł się fatalnie, kiedy wysiadł z samolotu. Nie zmrużył nawet oka podczas kilkugodzinnej podróży. Samochód podstawiono na lotnisko, Laura zadbała o to, aby stał się panem Smithem na parę chwil, kiedy wsiadał do limuzyny. Nie przywitało go stado paparazzi, więc odetchnął z ulgą. Miał gotową historię na temat odwiedzin u starego znajomego, gdyby zaistniała taka sytuacja, w której musiałby kłamać wprost. Rocznica śmierci całej jego rodziny nadciągała również, więc miał wszelkie powody, aby przebywać w Północnej Kalifornii, chociaż groby wszystkich, których kochali przeniesiono do Nowego Jorku.

Nerwowo spoglądał na swoją komórkę. Wyleciał w nocy, żeby rankiem pojawić się w szpitalu. Nie chciał dzwonić do Mayi w południe udając, że jest na dalekim krańcu świata. Dostatecznie wiele kłamstw już opowiedział. Nie był pewien czy Stiles nie wyrzuci go ze szpitala, ale miał prawo zobaczyć chociaż ją. W sumie nawet przywiózł prezenty, więc nawet przed Mayą mogliby udawać, że nadal wszystko w porządku.

Nie był pewien w której sali znajdowała się mała, ale pukał do każdej kolejno i dopiero przy piątej dopisało mu szczęście.

Maya spała, a Stiles nie odwrócił się, słysząc otwierane drzwi, zapewne spodziewając się jednego z rodziców pozostałych dzieci. Zapukał niepewnie, zwracając na siebie uwagę obecnych i dwie kobiety siedzące w środku spojrzały na niego zaskoczone. Nie pomyślał o tym, że faktycznie zostanie rozpoznany, więc uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko, starając się jakoś pokryć własne zmieszanie.

Stiles spoglądał na niego, jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi.

\- Derek? – wyrwało się omedze.

\- Odwiedziny – rzucił krótko i z entuzjazmem. – Mam prezenty dla wszystkich dodał, wsuwając do środka walizkę, którą Laura wypakowała po brzegi.

\- Lucy, czy mogłabyś powiedzieć Mayi, że niedługo wrócę? – spytał Stiles pospiesznie, blokując mu wejście.

\- I rozdać prezenty dzieciom, kiedy się obudzą – dodał Derek, podsuwając walizkę pod kobietę.

Stiles jednak już wypychał go na korytarz, więc pozwolił się wyprowadzić. Omega przez chwilę milczał, jakby nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć, a potem złapał go za nadgarstek i zaczął prowadzić w stronę windy. Przyciągali większą uwagę niż kilka pięter wyżej. Na poprzednim oddziale ordynator zapewne poinformował swój personel o jego obecności. I nikt nie traktował tego jako coś dziwnego.

Drzwi windy zasunęły się za nimi i Stiles puścił go niemal natychmiast.

\- Co tu robisz do jasnej cholery? – spytał omega.

\- Chciałem porozmawiać – przyznał.

\- Od tego są telefony – warknął Stiles. – Mówiłem, że potrzebuję czasu – dodał, a potem umilkł, kiedy na następnym piętrze ktoś do nich dołączył.

Wysiedli na parterze i Stiles sugestywnie popchnął go w stronę wyjścia. Derek próbował się opierać, ale to oznaczałoby zapewne bójkę z dość zdecydowanym omegą, więc uległ.

\- Gdzie idziemy? - spytał tylko.

\- Tutaj niedaleko jest mała kawiarnia – odparł Stiles. – Porozmawiamy – rzucił lakonicznie, co nie leżało w jego zwyczaju.

Derek starał się nie rozglądać, ale nie szli zbyt długo. Kawiarnia faktycznie była niewielka. Pięć stolików mogło zająć najwyżej piętnaście osób w sumie. Możliwe, że część klientów piła kawę przy ladzie albo brali ją na wynos. Większość osób w środku była ubrana w lekarstwie fartuchy, co wiele tłumaczyło. Zapewne przemiał ludzi był ogromny.

Usiedli w rogu i barista spojrzał na Stilesa wymownie.

\- To co zawsze – rzucił omega. – A dla mojego towarzysza, czarna dokładnie taka jak jego dusza – rzucił, co zapewne miało być żartem, ale wcale tak nie brzmiało.

\- Stiles – westchnął.

Omega spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Lepiej, żebyś miał coś dobrego – ostrzegł go lojalnie.

Derekowi przez głowę przechodziły różne rzeczy, ale nic na tyle ciekawego, co przyciągnęłoby uwagę Stilesa na dłużej. Nie miał nic i może dlatego właśnie siedział tutaj, bo chciał nareszcie mieć coś.

\- Nie mogę zostać długo – odparł. – Jesteśmy w połowie kampanii jak wiesz. Cały czas za mną chodzą. Cudem udało mi się tutaj wyjechać bez ogona ostatnio – przyznał i polizał wargi. – Chciałem cię przeprosić, ale masz to w nosie, co rozumiem. Uznałbym ją, gdyby to nie zniszczyło wszystkich planów. I możesz mnie nazwać egoistycznym skurwysynem, ale nie chcę was tracić. Jej – poprawił się pospiesznie. – Chcesz wiedzieć co tutaj robię? Chciałem ją zobaczyć. To nie jest moja wina, że nie wiedziałem o niej. Gdybym się dowiedział wtedy, obaj zrobilibyśmy to co należy, ale teraz nikt nie uwierzy w to, że nie porzuciłem cię ciężarnego z dzieckiem i nie próbuję się wybielić na siłę. Wiem, że jesteś wściekły, ale nie zabieraj mi chociaż jej – poprosił. – Jest moją córką. Jest jedynym co mam. Jedynym – podkreślił, patrząc wprost na Stilesa, który starał się przyjąć obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale to nie wychodziło mu za dobrze.

\- Jestem wściekły – powiedział Stilinski.

\- Wiem – odparł Derek. – Nie proszę cię, żebyś dał mi szansę. Spotkaliśmy się po tak długiej przerwie, że to szalone. Myślałem, że wiesz… Wydawało mi się, że zaczęliśmy się dogadywać. Twoje maile… - urwał, patrząc na Stilesa, który zaczął się bawić serwetką. – Myślałem, że coś zaczyna się rodzić, co byłoby świetne, bo mamy razem dziecko, ale… - urwał Derek. – Śniłem o tobie przez ostatnie jedenaście lat – przyznał otwarcie. – Nie było chwili, żebym o tobie nie myślał. Laurę doprowadzało to do szału, bo żadne z nas nie chciało wrócić do Beacon Hills. Dom w Rezerwacie spłonął i nie chcieliśmy oglądać drugi raz tego miasteczka, ale nie mogłem cię zapomnieć. I to jest okej. To jedenaście lat. Nie musimy być razem. Mogę nadal o tobie śnić i myśleć, jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi być częścią życia Mayi – rzucił z nadzieją, że Stiles zrozumie co próbował mu wytłumaczyć.

Dokładnie przemyślał to w samolocie. Wiedział jakich walk nie należało podejmować, aby nie przegrać z kretesem. Nie mógł mieć ich obojga, więc chciał chociaż Mayę. Nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby tylko telefony i zdjęcia raz w tygodniu. Przetrwał o wiele więcej w swoim życiu.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego ogłupiały i Derek zastanawiał się co jeszcze mógł dodać, żeby to zabrzmiało odpowiednio. Negocjacje biznesowe wychodziły mu o wiele lepiej. Tutaj nie miał dosłownie nic do zaoferowania. Stiles miał rację – doskonale radzili sobie wcześniej. Miał wybór pomiędzy odpuszczeniem sobie Mayi, a pozwem i Stiles wiedział, że ta druga opcja nie wchodziła w grę. Omega rozdawał wszystkie karty.

Znajomy odgłos robionego zdjęcia wystraszył go i spojrzał na baristę z rozczarowaniem.

Stiles mrugnął nareszcie, jakby obudził się z transu.

\- Musimy wrócić do szpitala – poinformował go. – Tweeter działa naprawdę szybko – rzucił.

Barista wgapiał się w nich bez cienia skruchy. Derek rzucił mu dwudziestkę, kiedy wychodzili, ponieważ nawet jeśli był mściwy nikt nie mógł się o tym dowiedzieć. Stiles uparcie milczał, kiedy szli ramię w ramię. Najchętniej spytałby co mężczyzna na jego propozycję i dodałby, że pokryje koszty leczenia tak jak mówiła Laura, ale Stiles nie chciał od niego pieniędzy. Ten temat nigdy nie wypłynął, bo omega po prostu sobie radził. I tyle im wystarczało. Derek rozumiał to w pełni, bo gdyby mógł zamienić firmę na Mayę, uczyniłby to bez mrugnięcia okiem. To polityka wszystko komplikowała.

Zamarł, kiedy taksówka zaparkowała tuż za nimi.

\- Wejdź do szpitala sam i nie obracaj się – poinstruował Stilesa, zwalniając.

Omega oczywiście przystanął i spojrzał na niego ogłupiały, a potem na fotografa, który wyskakiwał z taksówki, jakby sądził, że Derek rzuci się biegiem, aby mu uciec. Te zdjęcia byłyby hitem, więc po prostu czekał na paparazzi, korzystając z każdego nieprzyjemnie uzyskanego doświadczenia z tymi ludźmi. Gdyby nie cholerny barista, zapewne wróciłby do Nowego Jorku, zanim ktokolwiek mrugnąłby okiem.

Stiles zaczął iść na szczęście w stronę szpitala, ale zwalniał, a potem odwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby sam był zaskoczony, że to zrobił. Derek mógł jeszcze go minąć, udając, że się nie znają, ale to byłoby żałosne.

\- Panie Hale! – krzyknął ktoś za nim.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, jakby zaczynał rozumieć w czym problem.

\- Co pan tutaj robi? Jest pan chory? – pytał ktoś i flesz poszedł w ruch.

Nawet przy dziennym świetle to nie było przyjemne. Przynajmniej miał na sobie jakąś godnie wyglądającą koszulę. Laura miała do końca go jednak nie zamordować po powrocie do Nowego Jorku.

\- Możecie przestać pstrykać fotki? – spytał spokojnie Stiles, stając koło niego. – Nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, a jeśli chcecie, żebym odpowiedział na wasze pytania to jest mój warunek.

Derek nie wierzył, ale paparazzi faktycznie przestali.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał ktoś.

\- Długo się znacie? – rzuciła jakaś kobieta.

Na szczęście tłumek nie zrobił się zbyt wielki.

\- Wróć do środka, zajmę się tym – powiedział, zdeterminowany.

Stiles jednak uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy wyprostował się lekko. Derek słyszał dokładnie jak omega brał głębszy wdech.

\- Nazywam się Stiles Stilinski i Derek Hale odwiedza moją córkę – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Jakiś czas temu dowiedzieliśmy się, że moje dziecko ma białaczkę. Jedyna skuteczna forma leczenia to przeszczep. Okazało się, że nie mogę być dawcą. Jestem samotnym ojcem, więc to skomplikowało sprawę, dlatego kiedy usłyszałem, że ktoś posiada na świecie szpik, który może podarować mojemu dziecku, byłem przeszczęśliwy. Nie wiem jak to wyglądało ze strony Dereka, ale jestem świadom jak bardzo zajętą osobą musi być. Pewnie odebrał telefon zszokowany, bo to szansa jedna na milion? Kilka milionów, że ktoś może stać się dawcą, a jednak on mógł uratować życie mojej córce i chociaż nie wiedział, że to dziesięcioletnia dziewczynka… Nie miał pojęcia komu oddaje szpik, ale przeleciał cały kraj, żeby zrobić to anonimowo. Przepisy w Stanach zabraniają poznania dawcy, ale trudno było przegapić tę twarz w tłumie – prychnął Stiles, zerkając na niego niepewnie, jakby zastanawiał się czy nie przekroczył linii. – Porozmawialiśmy i jakoś okazało się, że oddawał szpik w dniu, kiedy przeszczep miała moja córka. To był jedyny przeszczep tego dnia dlatego wiem, że to on uratował jej życie za co jestem bezwzględnie wdzięczny. Pytacie co Derek Hale robi tutaj? – spytał retorycznie Stiles. – Upewnia się, że moje dziecko jest zdrowe, bo nie dość, że dał jej nowe życie to jeszcze podtrzymuje mnie na duchu, kiedy moje dziecko przechodzi badania. Wiem, że liczyliście na sensację, ale nie mam do dodania nic więcej prócz tego, że kiedy ten mężczyzna dowiedział się, że jestem samotnym ojcem, został ze mną przez cały tydzień w tym szpitalu. Od rana do wieczora, siedząc przy moim dziecku. Na pewno miał o wiele więcej ciekawych rzeczy do zrobienia. Jak przygotowywanie swojej kampanii. Został jednak. I mało tego; kiedy widział, że zaczynam padać z nóg, wymieniliśmy się numerami i został po drugiej stronie szybki przed pokojem mojej córki, obiecując, że kiedy mała się tylko obudzi, zadzwoni do mnie. Więc to jest odpowiedź na to co tutaj robi Derek Hale – rzucił.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko z pytaniem w oczach. I Derek nie był do końca pewien czego dotyczyło. Kiedy omega jednak przysunął się do niego bliżej, nie wahał się objąć go ramieniem delikatnie. Jeśli chodziło o to jak sobie poradził, udało mu się perfekcyjnie. Laura zapewne potrafiłaby określić jak wysoko podskoczyłyby jego wyniki w sondażach. Derek jednak nie mógł oderwać od Stilesa wzroku.

\- Mógłbyś też zaprosić mnie gdzieś na kolację – rzucił nie na tyle cicho, żeby nie byli usłyszani.

I wtedy rozpętało się piekło.

ooo

\- Nie wiem czy bardziej go kocham czy nienawidzę – rzuciła Laura.

Derek nie pytał nawet, bardziej zajęty podpisywaniem kolejnych dokumentów. Został w San Francisco kolejne dwa dni, kiedy Laura stwierdziła, że jego nagły powrót do Nowego Jorku byłby źle widziany. Stiles nawrzeszczał na niego w windzie, kiedy później wyjeżdżali na piętro szpitala. Zakazał mu mówienia 'romantycznych głupot' i zrzucania ich na niego znienacka.

Derek nie do końca wiedział czy to oznaczało, że zrobił coś dobrze czy znowu schrzanił całkiem nieświadomie.

\- Teraz możesz adoptować małą w każdej chwili i nawet dostaniesz błogosławieństwo społeczeństwa – rzuciła Laura. – W zasadzie domagam się, abyś adoptował ją już teraz.

\- Musimy pogadać ze Stilesem na ten temat – przypomniał jej.

Między nimi nie zmieniło się nic. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Rozmawiali wieczorami przez telefon i Stiles miał przylecieć do Nowego Jorku, żeby mogli we czwórkę iść na kolację. Laura kupiła już dla siebie sukienkę i coś obrzydliwie różowego dla Mayi tylko po to, aby nastraszyć Stilesa.

\- To dlaczego go nienawidzisz? – spytał Derek.

\- Ja powinnam na to wpaść – warknęła Laura. – Kradnie mi robotę. Ja jestem od manipulowania faktami – przypomniała mu.

\- Stiles jest pisarzem – westchnął Derek. – Z historii o tym jak szukali pociętego trupa w lesie, zrobił moralną pogadankę dla dzieci, dlaczego nie należy wychodzić po zmroku z domu – rzucił.

Laura spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

\- Jest moim bogiem – powiedziała z pewnością w głosie. – I tylko dlatego zgadzam się popilnować małą przez jeden wieczór, kiedy tutaj będą – dodała i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Nie lubi różowego - przypomniał jej.

\- Wiem - prychnęła Laura i przewróciła oczami. - Nie można jej też podawać alkoholu.

\- Nagrodę matki roku masz w kieszeni - zakpił. - I nie przebijesz jej uszu - dodał pospiesznie.

Tym razem Laura skrzywiła się, więc zapewne trafił w dziesiątkę.


End file.
